


your love, written on my skin (is it?)

by monovrg



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monovrg/pseuds/monovrg
Summary: tentang dunia yang menghubungkan sepasang jiwa dengan kata-kata pertama mereka terhadap satu sama lain yang tergurat di pergelangan tangan, dan sepasang manusia yang saling menemukan.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101), Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

lee jinhyuk tumbuh dan besar selayaknya manusia pada umumnya.

lahir sebagai anak sulung dari keluarga bahagia dengan orang tua yang sangat mencintainya, dan adik laki-laki yang menjadikannya panutan. studinya sesuai rencana. kebaikannya yang tidak ada akhir dan sifat yang supel membuatnya mudah disukai banyak orang. temannya tak bisa dihitung, terus bertambah dari sekolah dasar sampai sekarang saat ia sudah masuk tingkat akhir perguruan tinggi. 

lee jinhyuk, seperti orang-orang lain, pun lahir dengan kata-kata yang tergores di pergelangan tangan kirinya. tanda  _ soulmate _ -nya, terang dan hitam seakan baru ditulis dengan tinta yang masih belum mengering. kata-kata yang akan ia dengar dari pasangan jiwanya nanti, saat mereka pertama bertemu.

_ kamu tinggi banget. _

hampir dua puluh dua tahun kata-kata itu tergores, dan masih belum berubah menjadi putih, untungnya. pasangan jiwanya masih hidup, masih sehat, dan mungkin juga menunggu hadir jinhyuk dalam hidupnya, seperti jinhyuk padanya.

tidak jarang jinhyuk berandai tentang ucapannya yang terpatri di kulit pasangan jiwanya. siapa di antara mereka berdua yang akan pertama berbicara? apakah komentar tentang tinggi badannya itu merupakan respon kepada kata-katanya, atau sekedar eksklamasi yang akan dibalas olehnya?

apakah ia, seperti jinhyuk, gemar menyusuri kata-kata itu dengan jarinya untuk menenangkan diri di saat kalut?

imaji akan kedua orangtuanya, yang merupakan pasangan jiwa, melekat dengan jelas di memori jinhyuk. bagaimana mereka saling mencintai dengan intensitas yang tinggi tanpa pernah terkikis. cara mereka menyelesaikan kalimat satu sama lain tanpa perlu saling melihat, betapa lembut mereka saat saling berdiskusi. ada rasa hormat dan pengertian yang mengiringi kebersamaan mereka.

bagi jinhyuk, kisah cinta ayah dan ibunya adalah sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

jadi jinhyuk menunggu, untuk kebahagiaan itu. tanpa bergeming. meskipun banyak temannya yang bilang tidak apa bila dia bersama dengan yang lain selagi menunggu. toh kemungkinan bertemu dengan pasangan jiwa tidak seratus persen, banyak kisah tragis tentang insan-insan yang kehilangan hidupnya sebelum lengkap hatinya. tapi untuk apa mencoba dengan yang lain saat ia tahu ada yang ideal baginya di luar sana? menunggu untuk ia temui, berharap akan kata-katanya.

tidak pernah sekalipun lee jinhyuk berpikir untuk membagi hatinya dengan orang lain selain pasangan jiwanya.

-

jinhyuk mendudukkan dirinya di atas satu kardus besar, nafasnya sedikit terengah. di tangannya ada sebotol air mineral yang isinya langsung ditenggak hingga habis setengah. pandangannya menyapu satu ruangan tempat ia berada sekarang, sebuah gudang berisi tumpukan kardus dan buku, beserta perangkat-perangkat alat tulis yang jenisnya terlalu banyak untuk disebut satu-satu.

sudah tiga bulan sejak jinhyuk bekerja sambilan di toko buku dekat kampusnya yang setiap hari rasanya selalu ramai didatangi pengunjung, utamanya mahasiswa yang memang mendominasi daerah itu. jadwal mata kuliah di tahun terakhirnya ini renggang, dan saat teman dekatnya menawarkan kesempatan untuk mencari pendapatan, tanpa ragu ia ambil.

meskipun pekerjaannya yah, kurang lebih jadi tukang angkut.

“hyuk, kalau udah mau selesai nanti bawa keluar stok novel choi byungchan ya,” ujar seungyoun, sahabat dekatnya sekaligus anak pemilik toko buku tempatnya bekerja sekarang. “sekalian nanti lu yang atur di rak deh, jam empat  _ shift _ lu beres kan?”

jinhyuk mengangguk, meletakkan botol airnya yang sekarang sudah kosong di lantai. pria itu meregangkan badannya sebelum bergerak menuju satu kardus berisi buku yang dipinta seungyoun, novel yang baru sampai di toko hari ini. 

berjalan keluar gudang sambil membawa setumpuk buku sudah menjadi keahlian yang mau tidak mau ia sempurnakan selama bekerja di toko buku ini. kakinya yang panjang dengan lincah berjalan menghindari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, tanpa lupa menyunggingkan senyum.  _ customer service _ , bisik suara ibu seungyoun yang pada hari pertamanya bekerja mengingatkan dirinya akan dua kata itu tanpa terkecuali.

setelah meletakkan buku-buku yang ia bawa di tempatnya, jinhyuk merapikan rak-rak yang ada di sekelilingnya. mengembalikan buku yang diletakkan secara asal kembali ke tempatnya, mengambil beberapa yang sudah terbuka dari segel untuk dikembalikan ke gudang, dan juga memastikan tidak ada yang stoknya hampir kosong.

tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya, jinhyuk sedikit tersentak ketika tersadar ada pelanggan yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. seorang pria yang sedang membaca sinopsis novel yang tadi baru saja jinhyuk keluarkan dari gudang sambil menyenandungkan pelan lagu yang berkumandang dari speaker toko.

jinhyuk tanpa sadar memperhatikan pria itu. wajahnya tidak familiar, yang artinya mungkin baru pertama kali datang ke toko buku itu. bahkan dari posisinya yang sedang berjongkok di lantai, jinhyuk sadar kalau pria itu perawakannya kecil. mungkin bila jinhyuk berdiri dia bisa dengan mudah melihat puncak kepalanya, yang ditutupi surai halus berwarna kecoklatan. matanya dibingkai oleh kacamata bulat yang sedikit turun, tertahan oleh batang hidungnya yang tinggi.

bahkan dari profilnya saja, jinhyuk sudah tahu kalau pria itu luar biasa cantik.

mungkin sadar kalau sedang diperhatikan, pria itu pun menengok ke arah jinhyuk. matanya mengerjap, senandungnya berhenti. mereka bertatapan, dan harusnya jinhyuk dengan sigap menawarkan bantuan. tapi pada saat itu semua protokol yang dijelaskan oleh seungyoun dalam melayani pelanggan serasa menguap dari kepalanya.

kemudian pria itu pun tersenyum sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala, sebelum berbalik pergi dengan sebuah novel di tangannya.

jantung jinhyuk berdegup kencang.

-

pria itu datang lagi, seminggu kemudian.

kali ini, jinhyuk sadar akan kehadirannya sejak ia menjejakkan kaki ke dalam toko, karena ia sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu, merapikan barisan majalah yang terpajang. pria itu tidak menoleh ke arahnya, berjalan lurus ke arah area novel, sama seperti minggu lalu.

jujur, jinhyuk sedikit kaget. dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan pria itu lagi, terlebih setelah satu minggu penuh dirinya berharap lalu dipupuskan di akhir hari. 

selama seminggu itu pula, jinhyuk berspekulasi. mungkin lelaki itu hanya sekedar lewat di daerah ini hari itu, dan kebetulan menemukan toko buku yang bisa membantunya menghabiskan waktu. biasanya, pelanggan seperti itu tidak akan datang lagi. jadi jinhyuk pun, tidak berharap lagi.

tapi pria itu datang lagi.

masih sama, cantiknya. magis keberadaannya di dunia jinhyuk, yang tidak pernah merasa penasaran yang sebegitu besarnya kepada seseorang. yang tidak pernah merasa jantungnya berlari karena melihat seulas senyum. 

hari itu, seperti minggu kemarin, pria itu tidak berlama-lama di sana. dia membeli satu buku, dan berjalan ke arah pintu. tapi kali ini, dia sadar akan kehadiran jinhyuk. mata mereka bertemu lagi, dan sekejap jinhyuk bisa melihat binernya sedikit membesar karena kaget. senyum pria itu datang lebih cepat kali ini, bersama dengan tunduk kepala yang sama.

hari itu, jinhyuk balas senyumannya, sebelum pria itu berjalan melewati pintu. 

(masih sama juga, jinhyuk yang hanya bisa memandang sampai pria itu menghilang dari pandangannya. tapi setidaknya kali ini, ia tidak hanya termangu).

-

sejak hari itu pria itu selalu datang di hari yang sama, dan seiring waktu interaksi mereka pun bertambah.

interaksi tanpa kata, karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bergerak untuk berbicara dengan satu sama lain.

tatap mereka makin lama, dan senyum mereka semakin lebar saat saling melihat. pria itu pun menghabiskan waktu lebih panjang di toko buku, dan semakin banyak ekspresi yang bisa jinhyuk lihat di wajahnya. bahkan di satu okasi, jinhyuk bisa melihat rona merah mekar di pipi pria itu, kala jinhyuk tanpa sengaja melihatnya bersusah payah mengambil buku yang terletak agak tinggi.

manis sekali.

semakin sering ia lihat pria itu, harap jinhyuk makin melambung tinggi. malamnya kini dihabisi dengan menatap kalimat yang tertulis di pergelangan tangannya, membayangkan tiga kata itu keluar dari bibir mungil berulas senyum yang membuat jantungnya berdegup.

puncak kepala pria itu hanya mencapai telinganya, jadi tidak aneh kalau ia mengomentari tentang tinggi jinhyuk yang memang di atas rata-rata, bukan?

tidak aneh pula kan, kalau jinhyuk menaruh harapan kalau laki-laki itu adalah pasangan jiwanya. karena bagaimana mungkin, seorang lee jinhyuk yang tidak pernah merasakan ketertarikan kepada siapapun, bisa dibuat seperti ini?

lee jinhyuk yang sekarang menutup malamnya dengan senyum dan antisipasi akan datangnya hari rabu, seperti remaja yang baru jatuh cinta.

-

“cowok lu belum dateng?” tanya seungyoun yang sedang berjaga di kasir berdua dengan jinhyuk. senyum usilnya merekah melihat jinhyuk yang sedari tadi bergerak gelisah. 

“siapa cowok gua,” balas jinhyuk meskipun hanya setengah hati. sore itu sepi, dan biasanya jinhyuk akan lebih menikmati karena dirinya tidak akan sesibuk biasanya. tapi hari ini rabu, dan pria yang ditunggunya belum juga muncul meskipun jarum jam sudah mendekati pukul empat sore. di dua bulan semenjak mereka pertama bertemu, dia tidak pernah datang lebih larut dari berakhirnya shift jinhyuk.

“kecil, pakai kacamata-”

“itu bukannya pacar lu?”

“-dateng tiap hari rabu, suka ke bagian novel, terus kalau udah mulai senyum ke arah lu kayak enggak bisa berhenti,” lanjut seungyoun seakan jinhyuk tidak pernah menginterupsi. “masa lupa, sama cowok yang lu taksir?”

“mana ada gua nak-”

seungyoun membekap mulut jinhyuk. “hei anak muda, dengarkan yang lebih berpengalaman.  _ you are head over heels in love _ .”

jinhyuk menampik tangan seungyoun tanpa membalas perkataannya. disangkal pun percuma, saat dia jelas-jelas terusik seperti ini. sahabatnya itu hanya terkekeh pelan dan menarik jinhyuk mendekatinya dengan tangannya yang sigap melingkari bahu jinhyuk. “udah berapa bulan sih memang, pedekate lucu kalian ini?”

“hampir tiga bulan,” jawab jinhyuk, pandangannya kembali ke jam dinding yang tiap pergerakan detiknya seakan melemparkan olokan.

seungyoun bersiul pelan. “terus belum ngomong sama sekali?” saat jinhyuk menjawab dengan gelengan kepala, siulannya makin kencang. “tahan juga lu.”

jinhyuk menatap sahabatnya, dahinya mengernyit. “maksudnya?”

“memang lu enggak mau tau dia soulmate lu atau bukan?”

“mau lah,” jawab jinhyuk cepat, karena percuma juga bohong. seungyoun adalah salah satu orang yang tahu seberapa ia menjaga dirinya hanya untuk pasangan jiwanya. lagipula, kenyataan kalau setiap malam dia membayangkan tiga kata di pergelangan tangannya diucapkan oleh pria manis yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu terlalu gamblang untuk disangkal.

“terus?”

“belum siap aja,” lanjut jinhyuk pelan. bertemu dengan pria itu setiap minggunya adalah titik tertinggi di hidup jinhyuk akhir-akhir ini, meski singkat waktunya. layaknya manusia dan zona nyaman, jinhyuk pun merasa kalau apa yang mereka jalani ini belum siap untuk diusik. masih terbuai dengan tatapan hangat dan senyuman kecil, disertai rona merah di pipi yang semakin lama semakin meningkat frekuensi munculnya.

belum siap pula untuk tahu, kalau hal-hal itu ternyata bukan sesuatu yang bisa ia pegang selamanya.

seungyoun mengetuk kepala jinhyuk pelan, memecahkan lamunannya. “hyuk, hari ini dia belum dateng aja lu udah ketar ketir. lu butuh berapa lama lagi, sampai lu siap? sampai suatu hari cowok itu enggak dateng lagi, terus lu cuma bisa nyesel?”

perkataan seungyoun mengundang jinhyuk untuk membayangkan kalau suatu hari, pria itu tidak berjalan melewati pintu toko di hari rabu. tidak lagi memegang dua novel berbeda di tangannya, membaca sinopsis keduanya dengan serius sampai akhirnya salah satu diletakkan kembali di rak.

dadanya berdenyut.

“lu tuh bakal kehilangan semua kesempatan yang enggak lu ambil, tau gak? siapa tau dia memang soulmate lu? sampai salah satu dari kalian akhirnya ngomong duluan, enggak ada yang tau, hyuk,” ujar seungyoun, menggebu-gebu, tanpa mempedulikan beberapa pelanggan yang melihat ke arah mereka.

_ enggak akan ada yang tahu _ .

“iya ya, percuma kalau gua enggak gerak,” kata jinhyuk akhirnya dengan mantap. keputusannya sudah bulat. “kalau cowok itu dateng hari ini, gua akan ajak dia ngomong.”

dan seakan terpanggil dengan kata-katanya,  _ dia datang _ .

dengan langkah yang terlihat tergesa, pria hari rabunya itu menghambur masuk ke dalam toko. wajahnya yang biasa selalu terlihat tenang hari ini sedikit terusik, matanya bergerak cepat ke semua penjuru sampai terhenti di meja kasir. ada kelegaan yang terpancar dari binernya saat tatapnya berhenti di sosok jinhyuk.

melihat itu jinhyuk pun yakin, kalau bukan hanya dia yang merasa.

kakinya bergerak sebelum ia sadari, karena di otaknya hanya ada  _ diadatangdiadatangdiadatang  _ yang tak kunjung berhenti. langkahnya pasti, sampai ia berhenti di depan pria mungil itu, yang sekarang terlihat sangat bingung. mungkin karena hari ini jinhyuk tidak bergerak sesuai alur mereka biasanya.

tapi pria itulah yang pertama kali mengulurkan tangannya, yang langsung disambut oleh jinhyuk. belum ada yang bicara di antara mereka berdua, menikmati senyuman yang terlihat lebih indah di jarak yang lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

lalu pria itu pun membuka bibirnya mendahului jinhyuk.

“kamu…”

_ tinggi banget _ .

“...lama banget, ya?”

kata-katanya diucapkan sambil tertawa kecil.

suara tawa yang merdu itu mungkin akan dinikmati jinhyuk, bila saja ia tidak baru merasakan dunianya runtuh.


	2. Chapter 2

“memang lu enggak penasaran, rasanya pacaran kayak gimana?” tanya seungyoun kepada jinhyuk suatu waktu. keduanya sedang menikmati udara sejuk di taman universitas mereka, menunggu dimulainya mata kuliah mereka yang baru mulai satu jam lagi. “gini-gini kan lu beken hyuk, banyak yang mau.”

“apa maksud lu  _ gini-gini _ , sialan,” ujar jinhyuk sambil menonjok bisep seungyoun sampai empunya mengaduh. “lemah amat, padahal pelan.”

seungyoun melemparkan pandangan sebal ke arahnya sembari mengelus-elus bagian yang ia yakin akan sedikit memar di ujung hari. “tapi seriusan, lu enggak mau coba apa rasanya pacaran?”

jinhyuk menghela nafas. padahal sudah sengaja tidak mau ia jawab, tapi memang seharusnya dia tahu kalau sahabatnya itu keras kepala. “kan gua udah bilang gua nungguin soulmate gua, youn.”

“ya gua ngerti, tapi lu tau kan kemungkinan ketemu sama soulmate itu enggak seratus persen?”

jinhyuk mengangguk. tentu saja dia tahu- dunia itu luas, dan nasib orang pun berbeda-beda. tidak mungkin semuanya memiliki akhir yang bahagia, meskipun secara teori pasangan jiwa sudah ditakdirkan. tidak sedikit cerita dari orang-orang yang tidak pernah bertemu dengan pasangan jiwa mereka, meskipun sampai akhir hayat tulisan di tangan mereka tetap berwarna hitam legam.

pun ada kisah orang-orang yang lahir dengan guratan putih di pergelangan tangan mereka, tanda kalau pasangan jiwa mereka sudah tiada.

“sekarang kan udah normal hyuk, pacaran sama orang yang bukan soulmate lu. bahkan gua sebelum ketemu sejin pun pernah, kan? sejin juga sama,” lanjut seungyoun, wajahnya melembut saat menyebut nama pasangan jiwanya yang ia temui kurang lebih satu tahun lalu. salah satu yang beruntung, mereka, untuk saling bertemu di usia yang terhitung muda.

lucu sebenarnya, bagi seungyoun untuk mendorong jinhyuk mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, saat dia adalah salah satu alasan yang membuat jinhyuk makin yakin untuk menunggu pasangan jiwanya. melihat seungyoun dan sejin dan betapa hangatnya mereka ketika bersama. bagaimana mereka tanpa sadar selalu tertarik ke arah gravitasi satu sama lain, bersama di dunia kecil mereka.

jinhyuk tidak pernah melihat seungyoun lebih bahagia dari ini.

“ya tapi namanya juga prinsip, youn,” kata jinhyuk sambil tertawa, memperhatikan orang-orang yang berjalan melewati taman itu, sambil sesekali melambaikan tangan ke arah seseorang yang ia kenal. “buat apa gua mencoba, kalau tau suatu hari nanti bakal ada yang lebih buat gua? salah-salah, nanti banyak yang kasian, kan?”

“prinsip, ya?” gumam seungyoun. “kalau suatu hari ada yang bisa buat lu melanggar prinsip lu itu, gimana?”

jinhyuk tertawa mendengarnya, lepas. “mana mungkin sih, youn. lu sendiri tau gua keras kepala.”

_ sungguh konyol seungyoun _ , pikirnya. melanggar prinsipnya sendiri.  _ mana mungkin _ .

-

jinhyuk selama ini merasa memegang prinsip hidup baginya tidaklah sulit, karena sudah hampir dua puluh dua tahun dia hidup dan bisa dengan yakin ia berkata kalau tidak sekalipun ia mempunyai keinginan untuk goyah. bila ia bisa bertahan melewati masa pubertas, seharusnya sekarang sudah aman, bukan?

_ tapi mungkin sekarang baru waktunya ia diuji. _

mereka berdua masih berdiri di posisi mereka, tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam. bibir jinhyuk kelu, dan dia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi apa yang ada di wajahnya sekarang. kecewa kah, karena pria yang mengambil semua perhatiannya beberapa bulan ini ternyata bukan pasangan jiwanya? atau mungkin terkejut, karena ternyata dia dipermainkan dunia sebegitu rupa.

yang pasti, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa di hadapan pria yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan.

pikirannya kalut, dipenuhi oleh kata-kata yang tidak bisa ia rangkai menjadi kalimat yang mampu diucapkan. jinhyuk tidak tahu, apa yang bisa dia sampaikan sekarang. tidak adil rasanya bagi pria ini kalau ia mendadak mundur dan menjauh, setelah apa yang mereka lewati hanya untuk sekedar bertukar kata. ada satu bagian dari diri jinhyuk yang tidak rela untuk melepas pria itu sekarang. tapi-

“hyuk, coba ke tempat lain aja dulu, di sini halangin tamu,” ujar seungyoun, membuatnya tersentak. jinhyuk bahkan tidak sabar sahabatnya itu sudah berada di sebelahnya. “ke gudang aja, kosong kok.”

jinhyuk mengangguk pelan, menggunakan tangan mereka yang masih bertaut untuk menarik pria itu untuk berjalan mengikutinya, selembut mungkin. jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak saat ajakan tanpa katanya diikuti tanpa bantahan, karena semakin jelas kalau pria itu juga ingin.

saat pintu gudang sudah tertutup dan ruangan itu dipastikan kosong, barulah jinhyuk berani berbalik dan menatap pria itu lagi. lekat-lekat, seakan semua pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya akan terjawab semakin lama ia melihat wajah itu.

(tapi yang ada malah semakin berantakan).

“aku-”

baru satu kata, dan ekspresi wajah pria itu melembut. tatapannya yang sedari tadi penuh dengan rasa bingung dan penasaran sekarang diwarnai pengertian. “ah, ternyata bukan ya?” katanya tenang dengan senyum yang sama seperti biasa.

melihat jinhyuk yang sudah berhenti bicara lagi, lelaki itu menarik tangannya dari genggaman jinhyuk untuk menggulung lengan kiri kemejanya, mendekatkan pergelangan tangannya agar rentetan kata berwarna hitam itu bisa terbaca oleh jinhyuk.

_ suka baca ya? _

“dari kata pertama kamu aja udah beda,” ujar pria itu sambil tertawa pelan. tenang sekali, hingga jinhyuk yang kepalanya masih penuh merasa amat iri namun juga lega. setidaknya ada satu orang di ruangan ini yang tidak terlihat bodoh. “kamu kelihatan kaget banget dari tadi, aku sampai pikir jangan-jangan kita soulmate, tapi karena kamu belum ngomong ya aku belum bisa pastiin.”

wooseok merapikan lengan kemejanya. bahkan di tengah berhamburnya isi pikiran jinhyuk, masih ada ruang terselip untuk mengagumi betapa elegan tiap gerak-geriknya. matanya bergerak mengikuti pergerakan jemari itu, yang belum sampai 10 menit lalu masih dalam genggamannya.

“hei,” panggil wooseok lagi, karena jinhyuk masih belum juga bicara, “aku boleh tahu nama kamu?”

_ nama _ . jinhyuk bahkan baru ingat kalau mereka belum berkenalan selama ini. 

“lee... jinhyuk.”

“aku kim wooseok,” jawab pria itu, wooseok. tanpa disangka, tangan jinhyuk digenggam lagi. dua-duanya kali ini. “coba aku tebak, jinhyuk pasti salah satu orang yang nunggu soulmate, ya?”

tidak ada habisnya jinhyuk dibuat terkejut hari ini.

“enggak apa-apa kok jinhyuk, aku ngerti,” lanjut wooseok lagi. sedari tadi, hanya dia yang mampu berbicara. padahal jinhyuk biasanya tak pernah kehabisan kata. tapi untuk kali ini, rasanya jinhyuk sedang tidak bisa. “aku pribadi tidak pernah pusing soal soulmate. bagi aku, banyak ikatan lain yang mungkin sama kuatnya dengan ikatan soulmate sendiri.”

“tapi aku tahu, enggak semua orang punya pemikiran yang sama kayak aku. bagaimanapun juga, soulmate itu sakral untuk kebanyakan orang.” ibu jarinya mengelus punggung tangan jinhyuk lembut. hangat, seperti nada suaranya. jinhyuk masih, dan makin, tidak bisa berpikir. “semoga kamu segera ketemu ya, sama soulmate kamu.”

aneh.

seharusnya dia merasa lega karena wooseok mengerti. tanpa jinhyuk harus jelaskan, wooseok sudah dengan rela memberinya jalan keluar. tidak ada yang sakit hati, tidak perlu ada kebingungan lagi. jinhyuk bisa kembali mencari pasangan jiwanya, dan mencoba melupakan apa yang terjadi beberapa bulan terakhir. toh belum sejauh itu. mereka bahkan baru bertukar nama hari ini.

tapi aneh, karena jinhyuk  _ merasa kecewa _ .

lebih membingungkannya lagi, kecewanya lahir bukan dari fakta kalau wooseok bukanlah pasangan jiwanya, tapi karena ia diberi kesempatan untuk lupa. 

jinhyuk tidak mau. lupa. 

jadi ketika jinhyuk merasakan wooseok mulai menarik tangannya dari jinhyuk, ia eratkan genggamannya. sampai wooseok berhenti, dan jinhyuk bisa melihat kejut dalam binernya. ditariknya wooseok mendekat, secukupnya.

“aku boleh minta nomor handphone kamu?”

mungkin bila komando otak ke fungsi badan jinhyuk sedang berjalan sempurna, dia akan meringis mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibirnya sendiri. satu kalimat utuh pertama yang ia sampaikan kepada wooseok, tapi tidak sesuai skenario yang ia bayangkan.

sekarang ia bergerak hanya termotivasi insting dan kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan seungyoun kepadanya. kata-kata yang hanya ia dengar tanpa disetujui, karena beda dengan prinsipnya yang tidak pernah mau ia langgar.

_ “lu tau kan kemungkinan ketemu sama soulmate itu enggak seratus persen?” _

_ “sekarang kan udah normal hyuk, pacaran sama orang yang bukan soulmate lu.” _

_ “lu tuh bakal kehilangan semua kesempatan yang enggak lu ambil, tau gak?” _

_ “kalau suatu hari ada yang bisa buat lu melanggar prinsip lu itu, gimana?” _

pernyataan-pernyataan yang dulu baginya konyol, tapi sekarang malah menjadi pegangannya. supaya ia tidak harus melepaskan pria di hadapannya ini dan segala keindahannya yang tidak berhenti hanya dalam bentuk fisik. ia ingin punya kesempatan untuk mengenalnya lebih dalam, mengikuti kata hati.

karena sungguh, untuk sekarang, jinhyuk bergerak mengikuti hati.

“ _ please _ ? aku tahu ini aneh, aku juga merasa ini aneh banget. harusnya aku enggak begini. harusnya aku terima kasih sama kamu karena mau ngerti, kalau aku enggak bisa. dan aku memang seharusnya enggak bisa.”

wooseok membuka mulut, tapi jinhyuk dengan sigap menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, memohon agar ia dibiarkan bicara sampai selesai. karena kalau dipotong sekarang, resolusinya akan menguap. “aku bingung, banget. tapi yang aku tau sekarang kalau aku biarin kamu pergi begitu aja, aku bakal nyesel.  _ so please, please… give me your number _ ?”

jantung jinhyuk berdetak hebat saat wooseok hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip. bibirnya menekan membentuk sebuah garis tipis. mempertimbangkan semua ucapan jinhyuk.

debarannya makin kencang saat wooseok, lagi-lagi, menarik tangannya dari genggaman jinhyuk, yang dibiarkan kali ini. tapi alih-alih berbalik pergi, wooseok menarik pena yang terselip di kantong seragam kerja jinhyuk, lalu menarik tangan kanan jinhyuk mendekat ke arahnya. 

sekujur tubuh jinhyuk merinding saat wooseok menuliskan rantaian angka di atas kulitnya, tepat di pergelangan tangan. setelah selesai, penanya dikembalikan ke kantong kemeja jinhyuk. 

“ _ do me a favor? _ ” bisik wooseok, matanya terpaku pada pergelangan tangan jinhyuk untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia berjalan mundur. “hubungi aku kalau kamu udah bener-bener yakin, boleh?”

“ _ okay _ ,” balas jinhyuk. masuk akal, permintaan itu, dan meskipun terdengar di luar nalar tapi jinhyuk rasanya mau mengabulkan semua permintaan wooseok. “ _ okay _ .” wooseok mengangguk sambil tersenyum, ada rona merah yang familiar di pipinya. saat ia berjalan keluar ruangan kali ini, jinhyuk membiarkannya pergi.

jinhyuk berdiri lama sekali di dalam gudang setelah itu, memandangi kedua pergelangan tangannya. dengan tinta hitam yang membentuk kata dan angka. lama dan baru. permanen dan tidak.

tapi sama beratnya.

jinhyuk mengambil nafas panjang.

tidak sampai satu menit kemudian, ponselnya sudah menempel di telinga.

-

“gua pake baju apa ya?”

suara dengusan seungyoun terdengar keras lewat  _ speaker _ ponselnya yang berdiri disandarkan ke botol air mineral. “gini nih, anak remaja baru jatuh cinta.”

“gemes tau youn, kamu tuh kenapa suka julid sih.” sekarang suara sejin mengikuti, karena di mana ada seungyoun, biasanya pasti ada sejin. kalau jinhyuk mencari satu, dia harus siap dengan kehadiran yang lain juga. “akhirnya seorang jinhyuk ngalamin yang namanya  _ first date _ , ini tuh harus diabadikan. lu yakin kita gak boleh ke apartemen lu, hyuk?”

jinhyuk memutar bola matanya, tangannya masih sibuk menggeser baju-bajunya yang tergantung rapi. padahal ada banyak, tapi rasanya tidak ada yang bagus. “enggak usah lebay kenapa sih, _ it’s just a date _ .”

“lu yang lebay duluan ya,  _ video call _ cuma buat nanya pake baju apa,” sahut seungyoun dengan penuh emosi. “ini tuh malam minggu, masih untung gua sama sejin mau angkat. kita tuh mau pacaran!”

“pacaran terus, hati-hati kalau di kamar berduaan biasa orang ketiganya setan.”

“ya elu sekarang setannya.” ada suara pukulan yang mengikuti kata-kata seungyoun yang membuat jinhyuk tersenyum mendengarnya. “ _ ow! _ babe kamu kenapa sih belainnya jinhyuk terus!”

“sama aja kalian berdua bikin kesel, tapi yang bisa dipukul sekarang kan cuma kamu,” ujar sejin datar. “semakin cepet kita bantuin jinhyuk, semakin cepet juga dia matiin  _ video call  _ ini.”

“oh iya ya. pacar aku pinter banget sih,” kata seungyoun dengan suara manis yang dibuat-buat diikuti dengan suara kecup yang terdengar sengaja dilebih-lebihkan. jinhyuk melemparkan pandangan muak ke arah ponselnya, yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran kedua temannya itu. “bercanda, jinhyuk sayang.”

“gua matiin aja deh.”

“ih jinhyuk, iya ini bener dibantuin,” kata sejin sambil diselingi tawa kecil. “mau kemana sih memang?”

satu hari lalu wooseok mengirimnya pesan berisi nama cafe yang katanya amat ia sukai.  _ kuenya enak-enak, mungkin kamu bakal suka _ , tambahnya diikuti dengan emoji senyum. mungkin seungyoun benar mengatainya remaja yang baru jatuh cinta, karena pesan itu membuatnya tersenyum lama sekali.

aneh. tidak biasa. tapi menyenangkan.

“janjiannya baru ke cafe sih,” kata jinhyuk sembari menarik keluar kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih dengan tulisan abstrak di bagian depannya. kaos itu dia lempar ke atas ranjang saat seungyoun dan sejin menggelengkan kepala. “habis itu belum tau mau ke mana lagi, mungkin masih lihat nanti.”

dua buah kemeja yang jinhyuk berikan sebagai pilihan juga ditolak oleh kedua sahabatnya itu, dan jinhyuk sudah merelakan bahwa tumpukan di atas ranjangnya nanti akan tinggi sebelum mereka berdua, yang memang selalu spesifik akan pakaian, merasa puas. “tadinya gua mau ajak nonton, tapi kayaknya mending enggak usah ya?”

“jangan, kata lu kan kalian sama-sama mau lihat dari  _ date _ yang ini, jadi harus banyak ngobrol,” kata sejin, wajahnya sekarang mendominasi layar. “hyuk itu kaos yang hitam coba gua lihat.”

pada akhirnya seungyoun dan sejin puas dengan apa yang jinhyuk pakai setelah tiga puluh menit dan tumpukan yang makin menggunung, seperti dugaannya. mereka berdua juga memberikan instruksi akan model rambut jinhyuk ( _ “jidat, hyuk! kasih liat jidat lu soalnya pelet lu di sana semua!” _ ) dan saran sejin untuk memakai  _ lip balm _ dia acuhkan. 

“ya udah gua jalan ya,” kata jinhyuk saat ia melihat jam dindingnya. janjinya dengan wooseok jam tujuh malam, jadi dia masih punya waktu kurang lebih satu jam lagi. tidak pernah ada salahnya untuk datang lebih awal. “ _ thanks for the help, guys. _ ”

“hyuk,” panggil seungyoun sebelum jinhyuk sempat menekan tombol berwarna merah di layar. “jangan terlalu pikirin yang lain, ya? nikmatin waktu lu sama wooseok nanti,  _ get to know him better. _ ”

“kita enggak pernah liat lu semangat kayak begini soal orang lain, hyuk,” lanjut sejin yang sekarang sudah menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada seungyoun. keduanya memberikannya tatapan hangat yang juga penuh dengan cemas. “mungkin lu enggak akan mau dengar ini dari dua orang yang memang soulmate, tapi percaya sama kita kalau hubungan soulmate itu bukan satu-satunya yang bisa bikin lu bahagia, kok.”

terkadang kedua sahabatnya itu bisa amat menyebalkan, tapi momen-momen seperti ini mengingatkan jinhyuk akan kenapa dia masih mempertahankan mereka di sisinya. “ _ thanks, guys. _ ”

“ _ sappy _ banget kita,” ujar seungyoun yang disambut tawa ketiganya. 

“sana pergi hyuk, jangan lupa pakai jaket!”

“sama jangan lupa bawa kon-”

jinhyuk mematikan  _ video call _ mereka sebelum seungyoun menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

-

“loh, kok kamu udah di sini?”

wooseok sudah menunggu di depan cafe saat jinhyuk sampai di tempat mereka berjanji untuk bertemu. padahal jinhyuk pikir dia sudah datang terlalu awal, tapi siapa sangka pria di hadapannya itu justru lebih cepat lagi. seperti biasa, pakaiannya rapi, meskipun jinhyuk melihat bahwa hari ini wooseok menaruh perhatian lebih di penampilannya. kacamata yang biasa membingkai wajahnya hari ini digantikan dengan lensa kontak, dan ada sapuan tipis _ lip gloss  _ di bibirnya.

rasanya jinhyuk menyesal tidak mendengarkan kata-kata sejin untuk memakai  _ lip balm _ tadi.

“rumah aku dekat sini,” jawab wooseok, bola matanya bergulir menatap jinhyuk dari atas sampai ke bawah. “ _ you look good _ .”

kalau saja matahari masih tinggi, mungkin wooseok bisa melihat seberapa cepatnya merah menjalar dari leher menuju pipi jinhyuk.

“ _ thanks _ , kamu juga,” jawab jinhyuk sambil tersenyum timpang. “mau masuk?” wooseok mengangguk, lalu berjalan mendahului jinhyuk untuk masuk melewati pintu cafe itu. 

wooseok jelas sangat familiar dengan tempat ini, dilihat dari betapa yakin langkah kakinya saat ia berjalan menuju meja yang ditunjuk pelayan, yang menyapanya ramah dengan nama. saat mereka sudah terduduk dan memegang buku menu, wooseok dengan sigap merekomendasikan menu makanan yang katanya harus jinhyuk coba, dari  _ main course _ sampai  _ dessert _ . 

saat semua pesanan mereka sudah diulang oleh pelayan yang kemudian berbalik pergi dengan janji kalau makanan mereka akan segera tiba, mereka berdua baru berpandangan lagi. ada kecanggungan di antara mereka, yang mungkin ada karena ini semua rasanya baru, atau karena mereka sama-sama sadar kalau adanya mereka di sini itu aneh.

(tapi jinhyuk mulai suka, keanehan ini. apalagi dengan kim wooseok, yang ingin ia kenal tiap lapisnya. dan jinhyuk pun tahu kalau di sini posisi mereka sama-sama mau).

malam itu, lagi-lagi, wooseok yang pertama kali buka suara. “ _ so, how’s your day? _ ”

canggung. aneh. _tapi_ _menyenangkan_.

sepanjang malam itu, jinhyuk tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari wooseok. matanya meneguk dalam-dalam semua gerak-gerik wooseok yang elegan, dari cara tangannya dengan hati-hati bergerak di atas meja untuk menyambut ajakan malu-malu jinhyuk untuk saling menggenggam, matanya yang berbinar saat ia bicara, senyumnya yang familiar namun masih membuat jantung jinhyuk melewati satu detak, dan tawa merdunya yang bisa jinhyuk nikmati dengan benar.

kim wooseok, di mata lee jinhyuk, adalah pribadi yang sangat menawan.

“jadi sekarang kamu sekarang sudah tingkat akhir? jurusan apa?” tanya wooseok, dengan sepiring _ crepe cake _ di antara mereka. pesanan tambahan, karena setelah dua porsi makanan utama dan penutup, ternyata masih belum cukup. jadi,  _ crepe cake _ .

sesuai perkataan wooseok, jinhyuk menyukai semua santapan mereka malam itu.

“bisnis,” jawab jinhyuk sambil menyuapkan kue ke dalam mulutnya lagi. enak, seperti semua makanan yang dipesan malam ini. “makanya aku juga kerja sambilan di toko buku keluarganya seungyoun, soalnya sekalian belajar juga. keluarganya seungyoun enggak pelit ilmu.”

“baik ya, keluarga teman kamu itu.”

“iya, makanya pasangannya orang baik juga.” jemari mereka masih bertaut, tidak terlepas sedari tadi. pasangan suami istri yang duduk di meja sebelah mereka tadi sempat memberi komentar akan betapa manisnya mereka, dan tertawa saat mereka berdua bersusah payah memberi tahu kalau belum, mereka belum menjadi pasangan. “kamu masih kuliah juga?”

“desain grafis, tahun terakhir juga,” jawab wooseok. “aku sekarang lagi magang di daerah dekat tempat kerja kamu.”

jinhyuk bergumam pelan. pantas dia baru mulai melihat wooseok beberapa bulan lalu itu. “masuk magangnya hari rabu aja?”

pertanyaannya disambut dengan tatapan bingung wooseok, kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan. “hm?”

“kamu kan datang cuma hari rabu, itu bukannya gara-gara kamu ke daerah itu cuma pas hari itu aja?”

jinhyuk bisa merasakan wooseok sedikit mengeratkan genggamannya. raut wajahnya seketika gugup. “oh, itu…”

“kalau enggak mau dijawab juga enggak apa-apa, kok.”

wooseok menggeleng pelan. sendok kuenya dia mainkan di lelehan es krim di atas piring. disapu ke kanan dan ke kiri. “jadi waktu itu aku ke toko buku enggak sengaja sebenernya, cuma mau cari bacaan. minggu depannya juga sama, soalnya aku punya prinsip untuk beli buku seminggu sekali, biar aku fokus baca, dan enggak beli terlalu banyak.”

jinhyuk mendengarkan wooseok yang makin lama makin kecil suaranya.  _ oh, dia malu _ , sadar jinhyuk saat wooseok mulai menghindari tatapannya. manis sekali. “terus aku sadar, di dua hari aku datang itu ada kamu. kebetulan dua hari itu kan hari rabu, jadi kesimpulan aku yah… rabu itu jadwal kerja kamu. di jam itu.”

“jadi kamu datang tiap hari rabu setelahnya buat lihat aku?”

wooseok meletakkan sendoknya di atas piring sambil mendelik ke arah jinhyuk. galak, seandainya pipinya tidak merah padam. “enggak ya, aku juga mau beli buku!”

“kan bisa juga di hari lain?”

“ya tapi kalau hari lain kan jadi enggak pas satu minggu,” bela wooseok sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. gila sekali, pria ini dan segala efeknya ke diri jinhyuk. segala euforia yang muncul hanya dengan presensinya.

“kamu suka ya, baca?” tanya jinhyuk, berusaha keras menampik ingatan kalau kata-katanya barusan senada dengan yang tertulis di pergelangan tangan wooseok. dia sudah janji pada diri sendiri, untuk tidak memikirkan  _ seandainya _ malam ini. perhatiannya hanya boleh untuk kim wooseok.

wooseok mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. “iya! salah satu  _ escape  _ aku, apalagi cerita-cerita non-fiksi. kamu tahu choi byungchan?”

nama yang familiar. “aku pernah beresin novelnya di rak toko buku, kayaknya?”

“jadi hari pertama aku ke toko buku kamu, buku yang aku beli itu novel pertama choi byungchan yang pernah aku baca,” jelas wooseok, matanya berbinar seakan-akan menceritakan tentang harta karun yang teramat berharga. “setelah buku itu, aku jadi rajin beli novel dia yang lain.”

“jadi dia sekarang semacam  _ author _ favorit kamu?”

“mungkin?  _ he’s got such ways with words  _ yang kena banget di aku. aneh memang, tapi ini alasannya aku suka baca. kata-kata itu kuat banget, dan kadang kamu enggak tahu kapan kamu akan dibuat kaget dengan kata,” ujar wooseok. jinhyuk tidak terlalu suka membaca sesuatu yang lebih banyak tulisan daripada gambar. 

tapi ia tahu, seberapa benarnya pernyataan wooseok tentang kekuatan kata.

saat jam hampir menunjukkan angka sepuluh, jinhyuk dan wooseok cepat-cepat membayar pesanan mereka. dibagi dua, setelah debat yang lumayan panjang di depan kasir karena dua-duanya bersikeras ingin membayar tapi tidak ada yang mau mengalah. jadi, diambil jalan tengah.

jinhyuk memenangkan debat yang kedua, dengan hasil mereka berdua yang sekarang berjalan menuju apartemen wooseok yang hanya sepuluh menit jauhnya. karena sudah terlalu larut, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak mampir ke tempat lain. jadi sekarang mereka berdua menikmati angin malam sambil mengisi langkah mereka dengan kisah dan tawa.

kecanggungan yang sempat hilang di tengah kencan tadi hadir kembali saat mereka sampai di depan apartemen wooseok. karena kesepakatan mereka, malam ini mereka akan mencoba. untuk mengenal lebih dalam, untuk saling yakin. satu langkah maju, tapi bukan untuk jatuh.

setidaknya, belum.

“kalau aku ajak kamu untuk ke restoran favorit aku minggu depan,” mulai jinhyuk, pelan-pelan, sambil berjalan mendekat. “kamu mau?”

“jinhyuk, kamu yakin?” tanya wooseok, tidak bergerak, tapi juga tidak menghindari jinhyuk yang makin mendekat. “karena aku mau, tapi kamu juga harus sadar kalau kita mulai, artinya kita bertaruh sama nasib. aku enggak mau kalau ini hanya sekedar main-main, jinhyuk.”

“aku juga enggak main-main, wooseok,” ujar jinhyuk. tangannya meraih pinggang wooseok, dan saat tidak ada penolakan, jemarinya menggenggam lembut. “enggak bakal bisa. pikiran aku sekarang penuhnya sama kamu. hati aku pun, aku yakin nanti penuhnya sama kamu.”

“aku mau coba, asal sama kamu,” lanjutnya, bibirnya sekarang hampir tidak berjarak dari kening wooseok. “tapi itu pun kalau kamu juga mau.”

ada banyak ketidakpastian yang bisa muncul dari keputusan jinhyuk ini. banyak bayangan akan bagaimana, dan suatu hari. banyak keraguan dan pastinya usaha yang lebih untuk lebih yakin. karena ini masalah prinsip, yang dibolak-balikkan dan dihancurkan perlahan. tanpa maksud, tanpa sengaja.

hanya karena pria di hadapannya sekarang hadir. sesederhana itu.

jadi saat wooseok mengangguk, jinhyuk merasakan bahagia yang amat sangat. meluap-luap, sampai rasanya ia bisa melawan dunia dan segala isinya.

ia bergerak perlahan, turun. nafasnya menyapu kulit wooseok lembut, dan berhenti saat jinhyuk sedikit mundur untuk menatap bibir wooseok.  _ lip gloss _ -nya sudah hilang, tapi bilahnya tetap mengundang. ada jarak, yang tidak sabar untuk jinhyuk kikis. “boleh?”

jawabannya datang dalam bentuk wooseok yang menariknya mendekat.

jadi jaraknya pun, mereka kikis. bersama.


	3. Chapter 3

pagi jinhyuk hari itu dimulai dengan pemandangan kekasihnya yang masih terlelap. wajahnya terlihat damai, bulu matanya yang lentik menyapu tulang pipi. bibirnya sedikit terbuka, kedua tangannya memeluk lengan jinhyuk, karena wooseok tidak bisa tidur tanpa sesuatu yang bisa dipeluk. rambutnya yang gelap terlihat kontras dengan bantal yang berwarna putih, mengundang jari jinhyuk untuk membelainya lembut.

dua tahun sudah mereka bersama, dan rasanya jinhyuk tidak akan pernah bosan mengagumi kecantikan wooseok. menikmati hangat yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya saat mereka sedang bersama, yang frekuensinya semakin lama semakin bertambah.

jari jinhyuk bergerak turun perlahan, membelai pipi wooseok, bermain di atas bekas-bekas keunguan yang semalam ia tinggalkan di leher putih kekasihnya itu. terus, sampai berhenti di ujung selimut yang menutupi tubuh wooseok hingga ke dada. cahaya matahari menyelip dari sela-sela tirai kamar, meninggalkan bias di pundak wooseok yang telanjang. satu bagian otaknya, yang penuh akan wooseok, tidak ayal berpikir kalau alam pun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk meninggalkan sentuhan di tubuh prianya itu.

“sayang, bangun,” bisik jinhyuk pelan, mendaratkan kecupan di pundak itu, tepat di atas cahaya. hangat. satu, dua, dan terus sampai wooseok terbangun dan mengeluarkan suara rengekan. “kamu ada meeting sama klien, kan? ayo bangun, nanti enggak sempet sarapan.” tawa rendahnya lepas saat wooseok beringsut menjauh. jinhyuk, tidak kalah keras kepala, kini mengecupnya di pipi berkali-kali.

“lima menit lagi…” pinta wooseok, suaranya yang parau mengundang senyum bangga untuk mengembang di bibir jinhyuk. “enggak usah senyum-senyum, aku lemes banget salah siapa coba.”

“padahal kamu yang minta loh, sayang,” balas jinhyuk, yang direspon dengan rengekan yang makin kencang. merasa kasihan dengan kekasihnya, jinhyuk turun dari ranjang dan mengambil salah satu kaos yang terhampar di lantai, dilanjutkan dengan celana pendek yang semalam ia lempar asal. selesai berpakaian, ia berjalan menuju dapur, dengan cekatan menyalakan mesin kopi kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa bahan sarapan. 

kopi sudah tersaji di mug kesayangan wooseok dan telur mata sapi sudah siap untuk diletakkan di atas roti panggang saat wooseok akhirnya keluar kamar, matanya masih setengah tertutup karena kantuk. alih-alih duduk di sofa ruang tengah, wooseok berjalan ke arah dapur dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang jinhyuk, wajahnya dibenamkan di punggung kekasihnya itu.

“wangi,” ujar wooseok, menghirup dalam-dalam. “kopi sama sarapannya, maksud aku.”

“ya iyalah masa aku, kan aku belum mandi,” kata jinhyuk sambil mematikan kompor. piring berisi sarapan mereka dan gelas kopi wooseok sudah di tangan, tapi mereka berdua masih belum beranjak dari dapur. “wooseok, aku enggak bisa jalan ini kalau kamu lendotin, nanti tumpah. lepas dulu, ya?”

wooseok menurut, tapi tanpa disangka sebelum jinhyuk sempat mengambil langkah, pria yang lebih kecil itu berjinjit dan mencium pipinya. lama. “hm kamu juga wangi deh,” bisik wooseok, bibirnya perlahan bergeser ke telinga jinhyuk. “wangi aku.”

seandainya jinhyuk tidak ingat kalau wooseok ada janji penting, mungkin wooseok sudah didudukkan di atas bidang datar terdekat, dan tidak akan dilepas sampai mereka berdua kembali mengulang aktivitas semalam.

_kontrol diri, lee jinhyuk._

__

“jangan aneh-aneh, nanti kalau kamu telat nyalahinnya aku,” kata jinhyuk, mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kening wooseok, yang diterima empunya dengan mata terpejam dan tawa. “ayo makan, nanti keburu dingin.”

seperti biasanya kalau mereka sedang di apartemen jinhyuk, mereka makan di ruang tengah. duduk di lantai, bersandar di sofa, menghadap tv yang memainkan kartun pagi. hari ini pilihan mereka jatuh di _spongebob_. piringnya selalu satu bila muat, dengan dalih meminimalkan cucian. padahal mah, karena mereka memang ingin saja.

“kamu enggak bikin teh?” tanya wooseok, sudah hafal di luar kepala keengganan jinhyuk untuk meneguk kopi. adanya mesin kopi dan segala kondimennya di apartemen ini pun karena wooseok yang tidak bisa memulai hari tanpa minuman itu, tapi menghabiskan empat dari tujuh malam di sana. “mau tidur lagi ya?”

jinhyuk mengangguk, mulutnya penuh dengan roti. remah-remah yang menempel di pinggir bibirnya disapu dengan ibu jari wooseok. “enak banget ya kamu, enggak usah ada meeting di weekend begini. pagi-pagi pula.” 

“aku kan budak korporat, bukan kerja _freelance_ ,” ujar jinhyuk. setelah ia lulus dari universitas, keluarga seungyoun memberikan tawaran kerja full time di toko buku mereka, dengan posisi dan gaji yang lebih tinggi karena makin besar pula bisnis keluarga itu. jinhyuk, yang memang berniat mengumpulkan modal untuk membuka usaha sendiri, tentu saja menyambut tawaran itu dengan senang hati. sambil menyelam minum air.

dua tahun sudah berlalu sejak mereka pertama bertemu, hubungannya dengan wooseok berlangsung dengan baik. tidak jarang seungyoun berkomentar kalau jinhyuk dan wooseok lebih mesra dibanding dirinya dan sejin. bukan hal yang aneh untuk mencari salah satu dari mereka lewat yang lain, karena sedekat dan seintim itu mereka.

kim wooseok, bagi lee jinhyuk, adalah pusat dunianya. 

seiring berjalannya waktu, semua pertanyaan dan ragu yang bersarang di kepala jinhyuk perlahan menghilang. tidak lagi dia memikirkan tentang suatu hari yang terkesan menghantui, karena inginnya jinhyuk sekarang adalah hari-harinya diisi oleh kim wooseok, tidak yang lain.

meskipun terkadang pergelangan tangannya terasa panas, dan berat.

“aku siap-siap dulu ya,” kata wooseok saat sarapan mereka sudah selesai dan semua piring kotor sudah dicuci hingga bersih. “nanti kita jadi makan siang bareng kan, habis aku meeting?”

“iya, nanti langsung ketemu di restonya aja, ya?” wooseok memberikan tanda afirmatif dengan tangannya, berlari kecil ke arah kamar untuk mengambil handuk dan baju ganti.

jinhyuk memastikan wooseok sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan suara air sudah terdengar sebelum berjalan menuju salah satu laci dapur yang tidak terpakai. saat dibuka, ada sebuah kunci di dalamnya.

kunci yang sudah disimpan jinhyuk hampir enam bulan lamanya, tanpa sempat dia berikan kepada wooseok. padahal sebenarnya wooseok sudah punya, kunci apartemen ini. tapi yang satu ini simbol dari ingin yang belum berubah bentuk menjadi pertanyaan. dari harap yang masih berbentuk angan tapi belum kata. 

belum ada keberanian, alasannya, yang tentu saja jadi bulan-bulanan seungyoun.

tapi sungguh, dia ingin meminta kekasih pertamanya (dan semoga, terakhir) untuk tinggal bersamanya. bukankah belum berani bisa menjadi alasan yang valid baginya untuk terus menyimpan kunci dan pertanyaannya, sampai hatinya serasa tidak ingin melompat keluar setiap kali niat itu terbesit di kepalanya?

beberapa minggu ini, bayangan akan wooseok yang tidak lagi perlu membawa tas jinjing besar berisi baju-baju dan keperluannya karena separuh lemari kayu jinhyuk sudah bisa diisi oleh semua pakaiannya, serta prospek bahwa ke depannya dia tidak perlu menghabiskan tiga malam terpisah oleh wooseok, membuat semua ketakutannya hilang. kalah dengan antisipasi yang membuncah.

konyol rasanya untuk takut mengajak wooseok tinggal bersama, saat dia tahu kalau dia siap melakukan apa saja asal wooseok bisa bahagia. katakan dia terlalu percaya diri, tapi rasanya tidak salah kalau kehadirannya adalah salah satu kebahagiaan wooseok. sentimen yang berbalas, berkali-kali lipat.

jadi, hari ini.

jinhyuk akan mengajak wooseok untuk tinggal bersama dengannya hari ini, karena dia tidak mau menunda kebahagiaannya lebih jauh lagi dari ini. 

selamanya, itu waktu yang ingin ia habiskan bersama wooseok.

-

wooseok membereskan semua berkas yang dia bawa untuk meeting hari itu. kliennya sudah pulang sedari tadi, setelah negosiasi yang cukup panjang untuk jasanya. inilah susahnya kerja freelance, berhadapan dengan permintaan yang terlalu selangit untuk bayaran yang hanya satu jengkal dari tanah. untungnya wooseok bukan pemula yang naif.

bahkan setelah drama klien yang telat datang dan meeting yang lebih lama dari yang seharusnya pun, jam masih menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. masih ada waktu sebelum dia harus berangkat untuk makan siang bersama jinhyuk di restoran yang sejin rekomendasikan minggu lalu, jadi dia bisa menyesap sisa kopinya sambil membaca buku yang dia bawa untuk menghabiskan waktu. cangkir keduanya hari itu, dan kalau kekasihnya tahu dia pasti diceramahi panjang lebar.

_lee jinhyuk. kekasihnya._

jika wooseok boleh jujur, dia tidak menyangka kalau hubungannya dengan jinhyuk bisa bertahan selama ini. dari pertemuan pertama, wooseok sudah tahu kalau kekasihnya itu adalah salah satu orang yang memegang teguh pada keyakinan kalau pasangan jiwa adalah yang terbaik, dan tumbuh besar di lingkungan yang mendukung pemikirannya tersebut. 

berbeda dengan wooseok yang sejak awal sudah tidak acuh dengan konsep tersebut. lahir dari orang tua yang bukan pasangan jiwa tapi sama bahagianya dengan yang terikat kata, membuat wooseok semakin skeptis dengan jaminan soulmate. tapi tidak sepemikiran bukan berarti dia tidak bisa menghormati orang-orang lain yang berbeda pendapat.

makanya waktu itu pun, dia sudah mau melepas jinhyuk. meskipun dia sudah tertarik dengan pria yang senyumnya secerah matahari itu. dengan ketulusan di sorot matanya yang tidak ada tanda paksaan karena pekerjaan. mereka tidak pernah saling bicara, tapi mata wooseok secara tidak sadar selalu jatuh di sosok itu.

tatapannya pun, selalu dibalas.

ada energi di antara mereka, yang waktu itu membuat seorang kim wooseok sempat berharap dan berandai-andai. apakah tiga kata yang terpatri di pergelangan tangannya itu akan segera ia dengar? 

tapi ternyata bukan, dan wooseok pun menerima. paham, kalau kekecewaan di mata lee jinhyuk saat itu berkali lipat intensitasnya dibanding dengan yang ada di hatinya. karena itu bukan kali pertama untuk wooseok, tapi jelas yang pertama untuk jinhyuk.

makanya kaget pun menjadi kata yang kurang untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat jinhyuk masih ingin. _prinsip aku langsung enggak bersisa di hadapan kamu_ , aku jinhyuk suatu hari, berbulan-bulan sejak kencan pertama mereka. dibisikkan dengan penuh cinta ke telinganya. _jadi debu. kalah, sama kamu_.

bukan kali pertama wooseok menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang jelas bukan pasangan jiwanya. semuanya berakhir, entah karena tidak cocok, atau karena di tengah hubungan mereka pasangannya bertemu dengan soulmate mereka.

dan di hadapan takdir, wooseok tidak pernah dipilih.

asumsi awalnya, hubungannya dengan jinhyuk pun akan seperti itu. tidak lama jinhyuk akan pergi, dan wooseok pun akan sendiri lagi. memang tidak dimulai dengan main-main, tapi wooseok sudah biasa, menjadi yang tidak dipilih.

lalu dua tahun berlalu, dan tanpa wooseok sadari dia sudah benar-benar _jatuh_.

lee jinhyuk dan segala kekurangannya yang membuatnya sempurna. lee jinhyuk yang, di luar dugaan, bertahan. dua tahun, dan pria itu tidak pernah berhenti memandangnya dengan penuh cinta. bahkan di saat tersulit dalam hubungan mereka pun, rasa sayang itu seakan tidak pernah luntur. tiada hari di mana wooseok tidak merasa aman dan nyaman bersama jinhyuk, dan jatuh pun terasa jauh lebih mudah.

dia mulai yakin bahwa kali ini, dia tidak akan ditinggal sendiri.

terlalu lama tenggelam dalam pikirannya, wooseok tersentak saat ponselnya bergetar. sebuah pesan dari jinhyuk, memberitahu kalau kekasihnya itu sudah berangkat dari apartemen. jadi dengan sedikit terburu-buru, wooseok mengambil tasnya dan berdiri.

mungkin kesalahannya hari itu adalah lupa waktu. mungkin juga, karena tidak mengingat wejangan orang-orang yang sudah ada sejak dulu, bahwa kalau jalan haruslah fokus. karena kalau dia ingat, wooseok tidak akan menabrak orang itu. buku yang dia pegang tidak akan terjatuh, dan orang itu tidak akan membungkuk untuk membantu mengambilnya.

kalau dia ingat, dia tidak akan mengucapkan, “ya ampun maaf banget, makasih ya.” dalam panik. orang itu pun tidak akan membuang pandangnya dari sampul buku wooseok yang ia pegang untuk menatap matanya. tidak akan tersenyum sambil berkata, 

“suka baca ya?”

karena pandang mereka sudah bertemu, dan wooseok tahu bahwa rasa kejut yang membuat binernya membulat memancarkan arti. meskipun satu bagian kecil dalam hatinya berharap bukan, please bukan, dari senyum yang makin merekah di bilah pria itu, dia tahu kalau di pergelangan tangan pria itu tertulis kata-kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan. sama sepertinya.

dari semua probabilitas yang mungkin terjadi dalam hidupnya, tidak sekalipun dia pernah memikirkan kemungkinan ini. karena lagi, wooseok terbiasa ditinggalkan. wooseok terbiasa untuk tidak dipilih.

jadi, wooseok belum pernah membayangkan dirinya berada di posisi di mana _dia yang harus memilih_.

pria di hadapannya itu sekarang terlihat seperti telah menemukan dunianya.

sementara wooseok, perlahan bisa merasakan apa yang ia bangun selama ini mulai runtuh.

_dunianya. keping demi keping_.

-

_aneh._

__

_wooseok aneh sekali_ , pikir jinhyuk.

aneh karena ia ingat pagi mereka tadi dimulai dengan biasa, dan dari percakapan mereka pun sepertinya meeting wooseok hari ini berlangsung dengan baik, meskipun sedikit melelahkan. makanan yang mereka santap hari ini pun enak, sesuai apa yang sejin katakan. seperti date night mereka biasanya, semua berjalan sempurna.

tetap saja, aneh.

padahal senyum wooseok masih lembut. tangannya yang hangat masih dengan mudahnya menyambut ajakan jinhyuk untuk saling menggenggam. tawanya masih merdu. matanya masih, dan selalu masih, mampu membuat jantung jinhyuk berdegup kencang. 

perjalanan pulang mereka pun seperti biasa. jari yang bertaut, anekdot-anekdot kecil yang lewat di pikiran pun saling dibagi. selalu ada cerita, di saat mereka terpisah. sesingkat apapun, sekecil apapun. 

wooseok lebih banyak diam, malam itu. berkali-kali jinhyuk bertanya, apakah wooseok tidak apa-apa, ataukah mereka mau pulang saja. tapi wooseok selalu menggeleng. _cuma capek sedikit_ , katanya. _weekend kerja sih jadinya capek._

jinhyuk selalu, selalu menghargai wooseok. dia tahu ada masanya wooseok akan langsung berbicara, juga ada saat di mana wooseok memilih untuk bersiap sebelum menyampaikan. mungkin kali ini pilihannya jatuh pada nomor dua, jadi jinhyuk pun menelan bulat-bulat semua pembelaan wooseok. dia tahu nanti, wooseok pasti bicara.

toh malam ini bukan hanya wooseok yang menyimpan rahasia.

tangan jinhyuk memegang erat kunci yang ia simpan di dalam saku celananya saat mereka berdua sudah sampai di apartemennya. lempengan besi itu terasa panas, dan tangan jinhyuk luar biasa berkeringat. padahal dia tahu, wooseok pasti mengiyakan. tapi tetap saja gugup rasanya mengambil satu langkah maju dalam hubungan. sama rasanya seperti saat ia membulatkan tekad untuk tetap bersama wooseok dua tahun lalu.

gerigi kunci yang di tangannya sudah mulai menusuk, dan jinhyuk pun siap. harus malam ini, sebelum niatnya kembali menguap dan dia harus menunggu enam bulan lagi. jadi, malam ini-

“jinhyuk,” panggil wooseok, yang entah sejak kapan sudah terduduk di sofa. “aku harus kasih tahu kamu sesuatu…”

“aku hari ini ketemu soulmate aku.”

oh.

_oh_. sekarang jinhyuk sadar apa yang aneh.

malam itu, di balik semua yang biasa, ternyata memang ada sesuatu. ada sedikit keputusasaan dalam lembut wooseok. hangatnya menggenggam terlalu erat. merdunya pun, malam ini, sedikit datar.

dan mata wooseoknya, malam itu, memancarkan kesedihan yang mencengkram. yang sekarang sudah menyeruak keluar, berbentuk genangan di pelupuknya.

jinhyuk melepaskan genggamannya di kunci dalam sakunya untuk segera menghampiri wooseok, menangkup pipinya, dan menyeka air mata yang mulai berjatuhan dengan ibu jarinya. dengan dahi yang saling menempel, jinhyuk membisikkan kata-kata penenang.

_enggak apa-apa, wooseok. hey, jangan nangis. aku enggak bisa lihat kamu nangis._

suaranya bergetar. matanya panas. tapi tidak apa-apa, karena yang penting baginya sekarang adalah membantu wooseoknya berhenti menitikkan air mata.

mereka berpelukan. wajah wooseok di ceruk leher jinhyuk, meghirup dalam-dalam aroma kekasihnya. berusaha tenang, di tengah kekalutan yang baru pertama kali ia rasa. jinhyuk tidak henti-hentinya mengecup puncak kepalanya. _enggak apa-apa, enggak apa-apa_.

di tengah semuanya, ada satu pikiran yang terbesit di kepala jinhyuk.

_syukurlah, malam itu kuncinya belum sempat ia berikan kepada wooseok_.

-

namanya choi byungchan.

choi byungchan yang bukunya berbaris dengan rapi di rak buku wooseok. choi byungchan yang namanya selalu wooseok puja dan puji karena kemampuan menulisnya yang menyentuh hati. 

choi byungchan yang sama yang novelnya dibeli wooseok, di hari pertama mereka bertemu.

wooseok menceritakan semuanya setelah berhenti menangis. keduanya sekarang terbaring di atas ranjang, wooseok masih membenamkan dirinya di dalam dekapan jinhyuk, tidak mau melepas, seakan ia takut kalau lengannya direnggangkan sedikit saja, jinhyuk akan menghilang.

padahal yang sekarang punya pilihan untuk pergi ya, wooseok.

“tapi kamu minta kan, contact dia?” tanya jinhyuk pelan. bila diukur, mungkin suara mereka saat berbicara sedari tadi hanyalah beberapa desibel saja angkanya. tidak ada yang berani menaikkan volume.

“dia kasih kartu nama,” jawab wooseok. suaranya parau, sama seperti tadi pagi. tapi alasannya beda, dan situasi hati jinhyuk pun juga berbeda. “aku kan tadi buru-buru, mau ketemu kamu. aku bilang sama dia, aku hampir telat ketemu pacar aku.”

_pacar aku._

mungkin bila dalam keadaan yang berbeda, jinhyuk akan segera menghujani wajah kekasihnya dengan kecupan. _sayang aku memang ya_ , akan dengan mudah terselip dari bibirnya. wooseok akan mengulang-ulang _pacar aku pacar aku_ , dan mereka berdua akan tertawa sampai nafas mereka habis.

tapi itu sebelum ada nama baru yang terbayang di kepala jinhyuk. apa rasanya menjadi choi byungchan, yang hari ini menemukan pasangan jiwanya, namun harus melihatnya berlari menjauh untuk pergi ke orang lain? apakah sakit hatinya, saat wooseok mengucapkan kata _pacar_?

sisi diri jinhyuk yang egois berpikir, untuk apa dia peduli dengan seseorang yang belum pernah ia temui? tapi kalau orang itu pemilik jiwa orang yang paling dia cinta, salahkah dirinya karena bertanya-tanya?

“jinhyuk, kamu tahu kan aku sayang banget sama kamu?” ucap wooseok, ada urgensi di nada suaranya saat jinhyuk tidak berkata apa-apa. “aku cinta banget sama kamu, jinhyuk. enggak akan pernah berubah.”

“iya sayang,” ujar jinhyuk, dengan lembut mengecup kelopak mata wooseok. sebuah pinta, agar wooseok jangan menangis lagi. “aku juga cinta sama kamu, lebih dari apapun. kebahagiaan kamu, selalu jadi yang paling penting buat aku.”

_tidak akan pernah berubah._

“dihubungi ya sayang, byungchannya?” sentakan badan wooseok amat terasa di dalam pelukannya. eksklamasi bingungnya, dipotong oleh jinhyuk. “dia berhak dapat penjelasan, wooseok. enggak adil buat dia kalau kamu hilang begitu aja.”

“terus kamu?”

“aku kenapa?”

wooseok mengangkat kepalanya sampai dia bisa menatap mata jinhyuk. “kamu enggak apa-apa kalau aku tetap berhubungan sama dia?”

“ya memang kenapa? kan mungkin juga kalian bisa jadi temen.”

ragu yang terpancar dari diri wooseok bukan hanya miliknya saja, karena jinhyuk pun merasa. tapi tidak ia suarakan, karena ini menyangkut wooseok. yang akhirnya menemukan pasangan jiwanya.

apa hak jinhyuk, untuk menghalangi wooseok satu kebahagiaan yang pantas dan sudah dituliskan sedari lahirnya?

“aku enggak apa-apa, wooseok.”

kata-katanya terasa pahit, tapi wooseok tidak perlu tahu.

-

“gimana lu sama wooseok?” tanya sejin sore itu saat jinhyuk bertamu ke apartemen yang dia tinggali bersama seungyoun. hal yang sudah jarang terjadi semenjak jinhyuk berpacaran dengan wooseok. untuk apa mengganggu waktu pacaran orang lain saat dirinya sendiri punya kekasih yang bisa diberi perhatiannya?

jinhyuk mengambil satu potong kimbab yang disediakan sejin di meja makan dan memasukkannya ke mulut. tidak bisa bicara kalau mulutnya penuh, kan? 

“hyuk, serius ini,” ujar sejin sambil menarik berbagai makanan di atas meja menjauh dari jinhyuk dan tangannya yang terlalu panjang. “kata wooseok kalian udah hampir satu minggu enggak ketemu?”

dari semua hal yang pernah jinhyuk lakukan selama berpacaran dengan wooseok, mungkin memperkenalkan kedua sahabatnya dengan kekasihnya adalah hal yang paling ia sesalkan. karena seungyoun dan sejin adalah pasangan dengan tingkat sosial yang tinggi, dan preferensi mereka untuk mengurusi hidup jinhyuk pun tentunya akan tersambung ke wooseok juga. terlebih sejin, yang jalan pikirnya ternyata satu frekuensi dengan wooseok.

“ya baik-baik aja, mau gimana lagi memang,” jawab jinhyuk akhirnya, saat makanan di mulutnya sudah tertelan tanpa bisa disusul yang lain. minuman juga jauh pula. “kan lagi sama-sama sibuk, besok juga ketemu kok.”

sudah terhitung empat bulan sejak wooseok bertemu dengan choi byungchan, dan kurang lebih tiga setengah bulan sejak mereka mulai berkomunikasi. awalnya wooseok masih menolak, tidak merasa perlu. tapi jinhyuk terus membujuk, sampai akhirnya wooseok menyerah dan memberikan satu pesan singkat ke nomor yang tertera di kartu nama yang pernah hampir dirobeknya menjadi dua.

tiga bulan lalu, wooseok mengiyakan saat byungchan untuk mengajaknya bertemu. tentu saja dengan ijin jinhyuk.

“tapi lu bisa ya, biarin wooseok ketemu sama soulmate dia kayak begitu?” ujar sejin, melemparkan umpan bagi jinhyuk untuk menumpahkan keluh kesah. terlalu gamblang, temannya yang satu ini. “kalau gua enggak akan bisa.”

“masa gua ngejauhin wooseok dari soulmate-nya, gila aja,” kata jinhyuk sambil tertawa. yang jelas-jelas dipaksakan, karena sejin langsung melemparkan pandangan jengah. “jin, please, gua bisa apa?”

“wooseok enggak akan marah kalau lu minta dia buat jauhin byungchan, hyuk.”

“itu bukan hak gua.”

“ya lu juga enggak bisa terus ngedorong dia buat ketemu byungchan, terus sakit sendirian, hyuk.”

oh, seandainya semudah itu.

selama berbulan-bulan terakhir, jinhyuk hidup digerogoti berbagai macam perasaan hingga dirinya hampir meledak. bahagia yang dulu konstan ia rasakan selama bersama dengan wooseok kini dihinggapi insekuritas yang semakin lama semakin berat.

jinhyuk tidak tahu apa hal yang paling sulit, beberapa hari belakangan.

mendengar nama byungchan disebut oleh wooseok? melihat binar matanya saat menceritakan tentang hal-hal yang ia bicarakan dengan byungchan? menyaksikan senyum wooseok yang semakin lama semakin lebar, semakin sekretif, saat kedua ibu jarinya sibuk mengetikkan balasan pesan untuk byungchan? menahan pertanyaan yang tercekat di tenggorokannya saat wooseok tertawa kecil sembari membisikkan _duh, byungchan_.

sesaknya tidak terkira, tapi ia tahan. karena dia sudah bilang ke wooseok kalau dia tidak apa-apa.

_jinhyuk tidak apa-apa_.

“hyuk,” panggil sejin yang sekarang meraih tangan jinhyuk untuk digenggam di kedua tangannya. tatapannya penuh rasa khawatir. “we love you, okay? seungyoun and i. susah bagi kita berdua ngeliat lu kayak begini, mencoba merasa baik-baik aja padahal enggak.”

“make a choice, hyuk. pastiin kalau langkah yang lu ambil itu sesuai dengan apa yang lu mau, dan berakhir dengan bahagianya lu.”

sejin tidak menunggu jawaban jinhyuk, pergi meninggalkan jinhyuk dan pikirannya untuk memanggil seungyoun yang tadi bilang ingin mencari sesuatu di dalam kamar. 

jinhyuk menyaksikan saat seungyoun keluar kamar sambil tersenyum meringis, menunjukkan ponselnya ke arah sejin. mungkin jinhyuk tidak akan pernah bosan melihat semua tensi di tubuh sejin seakan luruh di dekat seungyoun, di segala situasi. mereka selalu saling bersentuhan, meskipun hanya satu inci. betapa mudah bagi sejin untuk memberikan kecup di pipi seungyoun, atau bagi seungyoun untuk meraih pinggang sejin, saat salah satu dari mereka sedang merasa kurang dari seratus persen.

karena semudah itu bagi mereka berdua untuk saling membaca satu sama lain, untuk menjadi pusat dunia masing-masing.

untuk menjadi kebahagiaan tertinggi.

_make a choice, hyuk._

pergelangan tangannya, entah kenapa, terasa panas.

-

beberapa tahun lalu di hadapan kim wooseok, jinhyuk pernah merasakan dirinya mantap dalam mengambil keputusan. saat itu rasanya dia seperti berdiri di puncak dunia. terbang tinggi tanpa bisa dijatuhkan. _mungkin itu rasanya bila kamu tahu kalau langkah yang kamu ambil benar adanya_.

tapi kali ini, di tengah bulatnya sebuah keputusan yang dia anggap benar, yang ia rasa sungguh berkebalikan. padahal di depannya ada orang yang sama.

“kita udahan aja ya, seok?”

wooseok menolehkan kepalanya perlahan. “jinhyuk?”

terlihat betapa terkejutnya dia, karena ini jelas tiba-tiba. tv di depan mereka masih menyala, menampilkan serial netflix yang sudah tidak jinhyuk perhatikan sedari mulai. dua gelas teh yang mereka letakkan di atas meja masih mengeluarkan uap panas. lengan mereka bersentuhan, dekat.

namun hari itu, jauhnya terasa.

“udah ya, kita?” ulang jinhyuk lagi sambil meraih tangan wooseok. gemetar, mereka berdua. 

“jinhyuk kamu jangan bercanda,” ujar wooseok, memposisikan badannya untuk benar-benar menghadap jinhyuk. menatap matanya, mencoba mencari canda di dalam sana. tapi nihil. “kenapa-”

“aku sering bilang kan, kalau bahagia kamu itu yang paling penting buat aku?” potong jinhyuk, membawa kedua tangan wooseok di dalam genggamannya mendekati bibir. dikecup jarinya satu per satu. “aku mau kamu dapat kebahagiaan kamu yang paling tinggi, wooseok. tapi aku sadar kalau itu bukan aku.”

air mata sudah mengalir di pipi wooseok, tidak terbendung. “jinhyuk-”

“kamu udah ketemu soulmate kamu, wooseok. byungchan bakal lebih bisa bikin kamu senyum. ketawa.”

“jinhyuk, stop ngomong-”

“byungchan bakal melengkapi kamu, sepenuhnya.”

“jinhyuk, _bahagia aku sama kamu_.”

bohong kalau kata-kata itu tidak membuat jinhyuk ingin merengkuh wooseok. tapi malam itu ada jinhyuk dan keras kepalanya yang jarang muncul namun selalu membayang. ada jinhyuk dan prinsipnya yang pernah hancur namun kembali dibangun. 

oleh orang yang sama, demi orang yang sama.

“kamu tau enggak, apa yang bikin aku jatuh cinta sama kamu?” tanya jinhyuk sambil menangkup pipi wooseok, menyeka air mata yang membasahi. “mata kamu yang selalu jujur. mata kamu, yang enggak pernah berhenti bilang kalau kamu sayang sama aku. udah dua tahun aku lihat mata kamu seok, jadi aku udah familiar. banget.”

“makanya…” jinhyuk mengambil nafas panjang. getar di tangannya kini sudah sampai suara. ternyata tidak bisa untuk tetap menjaga komposur di saat seperti ini. saat hatinya berteriak tidak mau tapi logikanya berkata harus. saat semua insting di dalam tubuhnya menyuruhnya berhenti di hadapan wooseok yang menangis, karena wooseok tidak seharusnya menangis karena dirinya. “makanya aku juga bisa lihat bedanya mata kamu sekarang, setiap ada byungchan. setiap kamu lagi chat sama dia, senyum kamu pun beda.”

wooseok menggelengkan kepalanya, panik membuat tenggorokannya tercekat. menggerogoti setiap inci tubuhnya dengan rasa putus asa. tidak bisa, dia tidak boleh membiarkan hal paling indah dalam hidupnya untuk pergi hanya karena-

“seok, kamu juga sadar kan, kalau perlahan-lahan kamu juga mulai suka sama byungchan?”

_-hanya karena kelemahan hatinya sendiri._

“jinhyuk, aku enggak mau. aku juga tahu kamu pasti enggak mau, kan? aku sayangnya sama kamu.”

_penolakan._

jinhyuk menempelkan dahi mereka, mengangguk pelan. “aku juga sayang sama kamu, wooseok.”

tangan wooseok mengepal, buku-bukunya sudah memutih. “terus kenapa kamu bisa dengan gampangnya ngomong putus? kalau kamu sayang sama aku, kamu enggak akan minta begini, jinhyuk.”

_kemarahan._

jari-jari jinhyuk mendarat di sudut rahang wooseok, membelainya lembut. sentuhannya selalu, selalu memuja. “udah bukan waktunya buat kita ya, sayang? kamu udah punya seseorang yang bisa lebih kamu cinta, dan bisa mencintai kamu dengan seharusnya.”

“tapi perasaan aku ke dia enggak ada apa-apanya dibanding untuk kamu, jinhyuk. ini cuma… karena ikatan bodoh ini. jangan begini, ya? please, aku enggak bisa pisah sama kamu. aku lebih bisa hidup tanpa byungchan.”

_penawaran._

satu kecup di kening. mata jinhyuk terpejam, dan akhirnya satu tetes air mata pun, jatuh. “tapi ini mulai enggak sehat lagi, seok. aku. kamu. kita. setiap hari kita udah terlalu hati-hati, takut salah langkah. untuk apa memperpanjang ini lagi, kalau kita tau ujung-ujungnya kita berdua bakal sakit?”

dada wooseok terasa makin sesak. mencoba mengerti alasan jinhyuk rasanya perlahan-lahan menarik semua udara yang ada di paru-parunya. seharusnya tidak begini, hubungan mereka. karena janji mereka adalah untuk selamanya. untuk selalu terikat, untuk melawan dunia bersama.

_jatuh._

akhirnya, ciuman jinhyuk jatuh di bibirnya. dalam-dalam, seakan ia ingin mengingat setiap sudut wooseok, menyimpannya dalam memori yang akan diletakkan di tempat paling spesial. tak tersentuh.

tapi akan selalu terpatri dalam ingatan.

terkadang wooseok benci dengan kemampuannya dalam mengerti jinhyuk. memahami setiap gestur yang pria itu lakukan, dan segala makna yang tersirat di dalamnya. karena seperti hari mereka memulai, jinhyuk menciumnya untuk menyampaikan yakin. akan wooseok, akan hubungan mereka yang dimulai dengan manis dan canggung.

diakhiri dengan sesak dan tangis.

entah air mata siapa yang sekarang bergulir di pipi wooseok. harusnya setiap kecup yang ia bagi dengan jinhyuk adalah tanda cinta, dipenuhi buncahan perasaan bahagia yang tidak terbendung. karena terkadang kata-kata saja tidak cukup untuk menyampaikan seberapa besar cinta mereka berdua terhadap satu sama lain.

harusnya ciuman mereka tidak terasa sebagai perpisahan, yang dipenuhi dengan keyakinan dan kerelaan jinhyuk untuk melepas dirinya. setiap sentuhannya berucap permohonan bagi wooseok untuk ikut melepas.

jika jinhyuk sudah meminta sampai sebegininya, wooseok bisa apa?

_menerima._

“aku udah enggak bisa buat kamu berubah pikiran lagi, ya?” tanya wooseok. “apapun yang aku bilang, keputusan kamu udah final?” 

jinhyuk menangkupkan wajahnya di telapak tangan wooseok. “kamu tau aku enggak akan buat keputusan kalau aku enggak yakin, seok,” ucapnya lembut, bibirnya bersentuhan dengan pergelangan wooseok, tepat di kata-kata yang tertulis di sana. _seandainya, tanda itu miliknya_. “aku cuma mau kamu selalu bahagia, dan aku tau kalau bahagia kamu enggak akan seterusnya sama aku.”

“keras kepala,” ujar wooseok, menyapu air mata yang masih berbekas di pipi jinhyuk. “harusnya aku bisa lebih keras kepala dari kamu.”

mudah bagi wooseok kalau sekarang ia mau menyumpahi jinhyuk, yang secara sepihak membuat keputusan. yang sudah membuatnya terbang tinggi, dan kemudian melepasnya.

tapi mana mungkin wooseok bisa, saat bahkan di tengah semua ini, di titik terjatuh dalam hidupnya ini, dia tahu kalau jinhyuk jauh, _jauh_ lebih sakit. karena dirinya.

“jangan sedih terlalu lama, ya?”

“kamu juga harus bahagia, ya?” balas wooseok, setulus-tulusnya. bukan hanya jinhyuk yang memprioritaskan kebahagiaan yang lain di hatinya. “ingat kalau aku selalu sayang sama kamu.”

jinhyuk tersenyum kecil, mendaratkan satu kecupan lagi di bibir wooseok. yang terakhir, janjinya dalam hati. “aku boleh minta tolong satu lagi?”

“apa?” wooseok baru saja mengabulkan permintaan jinhyuk yang paling sulit, jadi apalah artinya satu permintaan lagi.

“jangan hubungin aku, ya? biar kamu enggak keinget aku terus.”

“kamu ngomong seakan-akan segampang itu ngelupain kamu.”

“dicoba ya, sayang?”

wooseok mengangguk, karena lagi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengiyakan? mungkin seterusnya, dengan atau tanpa byungchan di hidupnya pun wooseok akan selalu hidup dengan jinhyuk dalam ingatannya. rasa cintanya, bahagianya, senang dan sedihnya yang terpusat di pria itu.

juga sekarang, rasa bersalahnya yang paling besar.

mereka berdua saling memeluk, lama. sampai wooseok melepaskan diri dan meminta ijin untuk pulang. terdiam di ambang pintu, dan sampai akhir pun wooseok masih berharap jinhyuk akan membuka mulutnya dan berkata-

“bahagia ya, wooseok?”

_ah._

sampai akhir pun, tetap sama.

“take care, jinhyuk.”

pintu pun tertutup.

(saat jinhyuk, berjam-jam kemudian, bisa beranjak dari posisinya di hadapan pintu apartemennya, dia baru tersadar.

hari itu, hari rabu).

-

“aku pikir jinhyuk sama wooseok bakal selamanya sama-sama.”

ucapan sejin ke seungyoun malam itu hanya bisa ditanggapi dengan gumaman dan kecupan singkat di puncak kepala. sudah hampir tiga bulan mereka hanya bisa melihat jinhyuk menjalankan hidupnya tanpa wooseok. seungyoun bahkan tidak bisa bilang kalau jinhyuk seperti kembali menjadi dirinya tiga tahun lalu, meskipun yang dia lakukan relatif sama; bekerja, dan menghabiskan waktu-waktu kosongnya bersama seungyoun dan sejin. karena jinhyuk yang ia kenal tidak pernah sesedih ini.

sekosong ini.

seungyoun sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa jinhyuk harus melepas wooseok, di saat mereka berdua jelas masih saling mencinta. afeksi mereka berdua selalu terasa, dan melihat kedua orang itu terpisah karena nasib entah kenapa membuat seungyoun merasa sedikit marah pada semesta, yang dengan kejamnya tidak menjadikan lee jinhyuk dan kim wooseok pasangan jiwa.

(“dia… apa kabar?” tanya wooseok di akhir setiap hubungan telfonnya dengan sejin. jarang frekuensinya, tapi masih. karena wooseok pun teman mereka, apapun situasinya.

“could be better,” jawab sejin, selalu.

wooseok tidak pernah membalas.)

untuk orang yang sudah bertemu dengan pasangan jiwa dan hidup bahagia bersama, seungyoun tahu dia tidak punya hak untuk berkata apa-apa. karena jelas situasinya berbeda, dan sekeras apapun dia mencoba dia tidak akan bisa menempatkan dirinya di posisi jinhyuk.

namun bila dihadapkan dengan sahabatnya yang semakin hari senyumnya makin pudar, dan kantung mata yang semakin dalam, apakah bisa dia diam saja? segala nasehatnya tidak didengar. segala _kenapa_ yang ia lontarkan selalu dibalas satu.

“gua cuma mau dia bahagia youn, sepenuhnya.”

seungyoun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya seseorang bisa serela itu dalam cintanya. tapi juga seegois itu.

“mungkin memang enggak semua orang bisa melawan takdir,” ujar seungyoun, teringat akan jinhyuk dan prinsipnya yang diputar balikkan. jinhyuk yang mungkin sekarang merasa kalau semesta sedang membalas pelanggarannya. juga akan wooseok, yang tidak pernah peduli akan pasangan jiwa, namun pada akhirnya dipertemukan di situasi yang paling tidak terduga. “kita cuma bisa berharap kalau ini benar yang terbaik buat mereka.”

bila semesta benar menyayangi seungyoun, maka dia berharap doanya untuk kedua insan itu pun dijawab dengan kebaikan yang sama.

(“youn.”

“hm?”

“suatu hari pun, gua bakal baik-baik aja kan ya?”

seungyoun melingkarkan lengannya di pundak jinhyuk. “yeah,” ucapnya yakin. “yeah, you’ll be fine.”)

-

wooseok mendudukkan diri di depan laptop-nya, di tangannya tergenggam segelas kopi yang byungchan berikan kepadanya sebelum mengecup pipinya cepat dan berlari keluar apartemen mereka. _aku harus ketemu editor aku sebentar lagi kak, udah mau telat ini_ , serunya sambil memakai sepatu berbahan kanvas yang sudah lebih lebih abu dibanding putih. 

wooseok menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum. sambil menyesap kopinya, wooseok membuka laman email-nya, menelusuri barisan nama-nama yang masih tercetak tebal, karena prioritas pekerjaannya selalu dimulai dari yang pertama mengirimkannya pesan.

pergerakannya terhenti saat ia baru sampai setengah dari barisan itu, karena di sana terselip satu nama yang wooseok pikir tak akan pernah muncul lagi dalam hidupnya. dosanya terhadap empunya terlalu besar, dan ia sudah memasrahkan dirinya untuk selalu hidup dengan rasa bersalah tiap nama itu muncul dalam pikirnya.

_lee jinhyuk._

sebagian diri wooseok tidak berani untuk membuka pesan itu. _mungkin jinhyuk salah kirim_ , pikirnya. tapi akal sehatnya mengingatkan dirinya bahwa jinhyuk tidak pernah tahu akan alamat email wooseok, dan bagi pria itu untuk mengirimkan pesan pasti dibutuhkan usaha untuk bertanya ke orang yang tepat, juga keinginan yang amat besar untuk menyampaikan sesuatu kepada wooseok, orang yang pernah menyakitinya.

jadi sebagian dirinya yang lain, yang menghormati jinhyuk, secara autopilot meletakkan gelas kopinya dan menggerakkan jarinya untuk meng-klik surat itu, tepat di nama jinhyuk.

__

_lee jinhyuk <[ ljnhyuk068@gmail.com ](mailto:ljnhyuk068@gmail.com)>_

_to: kim wooseok <[ kim_wooseok@gmail.com ](mailto:kim_wooseok@gmail.com)>_

_date: july 20th, 2020_

__

_subject: hai_

__

_hai wooseok,_

__

_aku yakin kamu pasti kaget banget deh dapet email ini. mungkin juga enggak nyangka ya, kamu bakal denger nama aku lagi. udah lama sih ya sejak terakhir kita contact satu sama lain. tiga tahun gitu?_

__

_bingung ya pasti, aku bisa dapet alamat email kamu dari mana? aku tanya seungyoun hahaha. susah banget dapetnya, aku harus janji banyak hal sebelum dia kasih. jangan diomelin ya, aku kok yang maksa._

__

_apa kabar, seok? baik kah? gimana byungchan? kemarin aku sempet ke toko buku terus lihat display novel dia yang terbaru. covernya bagus banget aku sampai tertarik buat beli haha. tapi kamu tahu kan aku enggak suka baca buku yang terlalu banyak tulisannya, jadi aku rasa daripada aku beli tapi cuma jadi pajangan, mending buku itu jadi milik orang yang memang suka dan bisa menghargai._

__

_tapi aku denger dari temen aku kalau novelnya laku dan tanggapan orang-orang juga bagus, jadi aku turut senang :)_

__

_...aku bingung mau basa-basi apalagi ya._

__

_langsung aja deh seok, gakpapa ya?_

__

_udah tiga tahun ya seok, dari kita pisah? jujur waktu itu aku hancur banget, meskipun aku kayak sok kuat ya ngelepasin kamu kayak gitu? tapi ya waktu itu aku pikirnya, kita berdua udah terlalu di ambang. sama-sama sakit, tapi enggak ada yang mau bergerak buat lepas. tapi kayak waktu itu aku bilang, bahagia kamu itu lebih penting buat aku daripada hubungan kita. buat apa kamu sama aku, tapi enggak bahagia lagi?_

__

_jadi kamu aku lepas, meskipun sakit._

__

_butuh waktu lama sampai aku bisa bahagia lagi. aku enggak tahu berapa kali aku ambil handphone aku buat hubungin kamu, tapi untung aku bisa tahan. aku juga mau makasih ke kamu, karena nepatin janji untuk enggak hubungin aku. it helped me to forget you, bit by bit, eventhough it took a long time._

__

_seok, aku udah ketemu soulmate aku setahun lalu._

__

_aku enggak tahu sih seungyoun cerita ke kamu atau enggak, tapi mungkin dia gak pernah cerita apa-apa soal aku ke kamu, sama kayak dia enggak pernah cerita apa-apa soal kamu ke aku, ya?_

__

_namanya yohan. kim yohan. atlet taekwondo. sumpah enggak bisa diem seok, nyengir terus kerjaannya. receh juga, dikit-dikit ketawa. aku yakin kamu pasti heran banget kok bisa-bisanya ada anak kayak begini. aku sampai bingung, bener ini soulmate aku?_

__

_tapi emang bener dia sih seok, soalnya waktu pertama ketemu dia ngeliatin aku pas lagi antri kebab sebelah-sebelahan, terus pas diliatin balik dia malah ngomong ‘kamu tinggi banget’. bukannya maaf. anak macem apa…_

__

_terus tau enggak, aku balesnya apa? ‘oh… um… makasih?’ sedih juga ya dia, seumur hidup punya kata sebodoh dan awkward kayak gitu di kulit dia._

__

_tapi yah… aku ketemu soulmate aku. and i am happy, again. finally._

__

_aku selalu tahu sih, seberapa bahagia apa orang yang bisa sama soulmate mereka. aku bisa lihat dari orang tua aku, dari seungyoun dan sejin. dari kamu, bahkan. tapi aku enggak pernah bener-bener tahu kalau rasanya bisa sebahagia dan selengkap ini._

__

_sebagian diri aku dulu pernah marah, mikir kalau cinta kamu ke aku enggak sekuat itu sampai kamu bisa pergi ninggalin aku, tapi sekarang aku tahu kalau memang tarikannya sekuat itu, ya?_

__

_dipikir-pikir, bego juga ya kita dulu, waktu kita pikir kita bisa melawan dunia. kita gak sekuat itu ternyata._

__

_aku nulis email ini dengan harapan kita berdua bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang masa lalu. aku tahu kamu, jadi aku yakin kamu pasti masih merasa bersalah. aku pun, kayaknya akan terus kebayang kalau enggak bilang ini ke kamu._

__

_aku udah bahagia, seok. sebahagia itu sampai aku mau meledak rasanya. hari-hari aku dipenuhi sama yohan dan tingkahnya. ketawanya. sayangnya dia sama aku pun enggak pernah habis, selalu kelihatan._

__

_jadi udah ya, ngerasa bersalahnya? karena gimana pun juga, aku selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan kamu. selalu, enggak pernah berhenti._

__

_aku mau kamu bahagia, seutuhnya. kamu enggak salah seok, bahkan di saat akhir pun._

__

_yang salah adalah waktu. yang salah adalah kita, yang terlalu sombong dan bermain-main dengan nasib._

__

_tapi aku enggak pernah sekalipun menyesal ketemu kamu. kalau aku bisa ulang waktu, aku bakal melakukan hal yang sama. nyamperin kamu di hari itu, kenalan sama kamu. ajak kamu ngedate. mencintai kamu._

__

_karena lee jinhyuk yang ada di hari ini, yang hidupnya amat bahagia, adalah lee jinhyuk yang pernah mencintai dan dicintai kim wooseok. aku yang sekarang bisa lahir karena kamu, seok._

__

_kamu mungkin bukan soulmate aku, but trust me when i say there’s a piece of my soul that belongs to you. and i am grateful for that, really._

__

_jadi ayo, kita sama-sama bahagia ya, seok? sepenuhnya, kali ini._

__

_kamu enggak usah balas email ini, tapi aku berharap suatu hari nanti kalau kita bertemu, sudah enggak ada lagi beban di hati kita._

__

_suatu hari nanti kalau kita bertemu, kita sudah menjadi dua manusia yang akhirnya lengkap. yang bisa tersenyum sama masa lalu._

__

_we deserve that._

__

_best regards,_

_lee jinhyuk_

tangis wooseok pecah. sejadi-jadinya.

tubuhnya gemetar karena isak yang tak tertahan, bulir-bulir air matanya berjatuhan. selepas-lepasnya, tanpa ditahan. hanya dirasa.

karena, akhirnya, dia tahu kalau jinhyuk sudah bahagia.

jinhyuk, dengan semua ketulusannya dalam mencinta, dengan semua ikhlas dalam sakitnya, sudah bahagia. sepenuhnya. jiwa dan raganya.

wooseok merasa amat sangat lega.

seseorang di luar sana sudah memberikan jinhyuk cinta yang ia pantas dapatkan. cinta yang, suatu waktu, wooseok harap bisa ia berikan namun gagal karena kalah dengan takdir. 

cinta yang berusaha mereka gapai hingga napas mereka hampir habis.

seharusnya mereka tahu kalau cinta tidak perlu sesulit itu, di dunia mereka yang dipenuhi kata bukti yang tergores tepat di kulit mereka. selamanya, sampai hitam berubah menjadi putih.

jadi wooseok menangis, karena bersama dengan bahagianya jinhyuk akhirnya beban di dalam hatinya terangkat. karena akhirnya, dia bisa bernapas. 

seperti yang jinhyuk katakan, bahwa ada sebagian jiwanya yang menjadi milik wooseok, begitu pun dengan dirinya. ada sepotong jiwa wooseok yang akan selalu dipegang oleh jinhyuk.

bagian itu, akhirnya, sepenuhnya, lega.

wooseok menangis, lama sekali. saat byungchan pulang nanti, ia pasti bertanya kenapa matanya bengkak, dan wooseok hanya akan menjawab dengan senyum.

email jinhyuk tak pernah wooseok balas dalam bentuk tertulis. tapi hatinya tak pernah berhenti berbisik,

_congratulations, jinhyuk. terima kasih._


	4. altenate ending: of choices and forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternate ending of 'your love, written on my skin (is it?)'
> 
> because, by the end of it, this story is all about choices and how willing are you to take it, for you and your happiness.

beberapa tahun lalu di hadapan kim wooseok, jinhyuk pernah merasakan dirinya mantap dalam mengambil keputusan. saat itu rasanya dia seperti berdiri di puncak dunia. terbang tinggi tanpa bisa dijatuhkan.  _ mungkin itu rasanya bila kamu tahu kalau langkah yang kamu ambil benar adanya _ .

kali ini pun, keputusannya bulat adanya.

“seok, aku mau kasih kamu sesuatu,” ucap jinhyuk, matanya memandang lurus ke arah tv yang sedari tadi menampilkan serial  _ netflix _ terbaru yang sedang mereka ikuti. tapi apa yang mereka tonton sama sekali tidak teregistrasi ke otaknya, karena dirinya kepalang gugup.

gugupnya ini sempat hilang, lalu kembali dalam intensitas yang berkali-kali lipat besarnya.

wooseok menoleh ke arahnya, dahinya berkerut karena bingung. “loh tumben? aku enggak ngelewatin hari penting, kan?”

“enggak kok, ini memang aku mau kasih aja,” ucap jinhyuk sambil tertawa, mendaratkan kecup di dahi wooseok sampai kerutannya hilang dan senyum manis mengembang di wajah kekasihnya. satu tangannya mengarahkan tangan wooseok sampai telapak menghadap ke atas, dan yang satu lagi bergerak pelan meletakkan sesuatu di atasnya.

sebuah kunci.

“loh aku kan udah ada kun-”

“kamu mau enggak tinggal sama aku?” tanya jinhyuk, bersyukur karena getar di tangannya tidak sampai berpindah ke suara. “enggak harus di sini, bisa juga kita cari tempat lain buat ditinggalin sama-sama. aku enggak masalah, asal sama kamu.”

inilah kulminasi dari semua racau pikiran dan hati jinhyuk, yang melemparkan pro dan kontra berulang-ulang hingga bisa diambil satu kesimpulan yang akhirnya bisa ia sampaikan. tidak ada lagi ‘kalau’ dan ‘bagaimana’ dalam pikirnya, karena baginya, wooseok berhak mendapatkan kepastian.

sama seperti dirinya pun, berhak mendapatkan kepastian.

“aku sekarang lagi egois banget,” lanjut jinhyuk lagi saat wooseok tak menjawab pertanyaannya, hanya menatap kunci itu dan mata jinhyuk secara bergantian, binernya membulat. kalau situasinya tidak seserius ini, mungkin jinhyuk sudah memberi kecup di pipi kekasihnya itu. “aku seakan suruh kamu milih, ya?”

“tapi seok, aku cuma mau kasih tau kamu kalau aku... milih kamu. dari hari aku minta nomor kamu, sampai hari ini, cuma kamu yang aku mau. enggak ada satu momen pun aku nyesel jadi milik kamu.” tangan wooseok yang tidak memegang kunci dibawa jinhyuk mendekati bibir, dikecupnya buku jemari lentik itu satu per satu. lambat. dengan segenap cinta yang bisa jinhyuk sampaikan. “apapun keputusan kamu, aku akan terima. tapi aku cuma ingin bilang, kalau sekarang aku sama sekali enggak ada niatan ngelepas kamu.”

_ tapi mungkin beda hasilnya, kalau kamu yang mau melepas aku _ , tidak jinhyuk ucap. karena ia tahu, wooseok mengerti.

wooseoknya, yang sekarang menggenggam tangannya erat, dengan nafas yang tercekat tiap jinhyuk mendaratkan bibirnya di buku jarinya. mata wooseok sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, dan jinhyuk pun hanya bisa memohon. kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. kalau air mata yang hampir tumpah itu, adalah pertanda sesuatu yang baik adanya.

karena sekarang semua sudah ia serahkan ke wooseok. tulusnya. relanya. cintanya. bahkan egoisnya, yang selama ini setengah mati tidak ingin ia tunjukkan kepada wooseok.

kali ini, giliran wooseok yang harus bicara.

“aku udah jahat sama kamu,” kata wooseok akhirnya, kecil dan bergetar. genggaman tangannya mengendur dan mengerat. “jahat banget.”

wooseok tidak menatap mata jinhyuk sekarang, memilih untuk menjatuhkan pandangnya ke kunci yang ada di tangannya. tujuh sentimeter, berwarna perak. kecil, namun berat bebannya. “kayaknya aku mulai ada rasa. sama byungchan.”

jinhyuk tersenyum. “aku tau.”

wooseok makin menunduk, air matanya mulai berjatuhan, membentuk titik-titik gelap di celananya. “situasi ini enggak adil buat kamu.”

“aku tau.”

“aku nyakitin kamu, bahkan sekarang pun masih.”

“aku tau,” ucap jinhyuk, meraih dagu wooseok untuk mengangkat kepalanya dengan lembut. “tapi aku tetap sayang sama kamu, wooseok. sekarang. selalu.”

dan wooseok pun pecah. sejadi-jadinya. sederas-derasnya.

“a-aku sayang sama ka-kamu, hyuk,” isak wooseok, mendekat hingga kepalanya bisa ia sandarkan di pundak jinhyuk. “sayang banget, sampai aku enggak tau harus ngapain. sayang banget, sampai setiap hari ini rasanya sesak.  _ karena aku jahat sama kamu _ .”

“kamu enggak jahat sama aku.”

“aku deg-degan tiap sama byungchan, hyuk.  _ aku seneng tiap sama dia _ -”

“lebih dibanding waktu kamu sama aku?”

wooseok terdiam.

“aku selalu paling bahagia tiap kamu bilang aku bahagianya kamu, seok.” jemari jinhyuk membelai kepala wooseok, menyisiri helai rambut kekasihnya. selalu lembut seakan wooseok adalah hal yang paling berharga di hidupnya, dan mungkin memang begitu adanya. “artinya aku melakukan sesuatu yang benar, dan aku mau selamanya kayak begitu. bikin kamu bahagia, meskipun di saat tersedih dan tersulit kita.”

“soalnya rasanya cinta aku udah habis buat kamu, seok. semuanya, tanpa sisa. milik kamu.” didekapnya wooseok erat, mengacuhkan pundaknya yang semakin lama terasa makin basah. “enggak akan diambil buat yang lain.”

meskipun suatu hari di masa depan, jinhyuk bertemu pemilik kata-kata di pergelangan tangannya pun, dia yakin kalau hatinya masih akan tetap terpaku di wooseok. karena apa yang ditakdirkan untuknya, bukan berarti pilihannya. 

apa yang digariskan untuknya, belum tentu akhirnya.

dan sekarang, semuanya, sudah dia serahkan pada wooseok.

jinhyuk pun hanya bisa menunggu, dan menerima.

“jadi, jawaban kamu apa, wooseok?”

-

petang itu rasanya biasa.

wooseok terduduk di pojok cafe, di atas bangku berwarna coklat yang sudah familiar. meja sebelah kirinya diisi oleh seorang wanita yang fokusnya hanya terpaku di layar gawainya. di depan wooseok sudah ada cangkir berisi kopi hitam kesukaannya- yang pertama untuk hari ini, dan sepiring croissant yang sudah dilahap setengah.

jam dinding antik di cafe itu menunjukkan pukul empat sore saat pintu terbuka dan sosok yang tinggi dan familiar muncul di jarak pandangnya. bahkan dari kejauhan pun wooseok bisa melihat sepasang lesung pipi yang muncul bersamaan dengan merekahnya seulas senyum manis.

byungchan berjalan menghampirinya, dan mendudukkan diri di kursi seberang wooseok sebelum mengucapkan salam. mereka sudah terbiasa dengan satu sama lain, sehingga hilang sudah semua rasa canggung yang menyelimuti pertemuan mereka. sekarang nama wooseok sudah bisa disebut dengan ringan oleh byungchan, dan tawa pun terlepas lebih bebas dari bibir wooseok.

degup jantung wooseok yang makin cepat saat dihadapkan dengan byungchan pun rasanya sudah familiar.

“aku pesan minum dulu ya kak,” kata byungchan, yang dibalas wooseok dengan anggukan. wooseok pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru cafe yang hari itu ramai pengunjung. salah satu alasan wooseok menyukai tempat ini adalah karena situasinya yang tak pernah sepi, dengan dengung percakapan selalu terpantul di dinding yang dilapisi cat berwarna putih gading. aneh mungkin, karena biasanya orang-orang datang ke suatu kedai kopi untuk mencari ketenangan. tapi wooseok selalu bisa menemukan tenang di tengah hiruk pikuk.

(mungkin itu alasannya orang-orang terdekatnya pun, selalu bisa mengisi ruang dengan kata. seperti jinhyuk.

seperti byungchan.)

pandangan wooseok kembali kepada byungchan saat pria itu sudah kembali ke meja dengan segelas  _ iced mocha _ di tangannya. jaketnya sudah dilepas dan disampirkan di punggung kursi yang ia duduki, sehingga lengannya bisa terlihat dengan jelas. begitu pula dengan tanda  _ soulmate  _ mereka, seuntai kalimat yang tertulis halus dan miring, mungkin serupa bila disandingkan dengan tulisan tangan wooseok sendiri.

_ ya ampun maaf banget, makasih ya. _

dada wooseok terasa hangat saat mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka. kalutnya saat itu sungguh tinggi, namun juga ada rasa bahagia yang setengah mati ia tolak. tapi hadirnya byungchan membuatnya sadar kalau ada alasan kenapa pasangan jiwa itu ada. bersama byungchan, ia merasa lengkap. obrolan mereka selalu terhubung, dan tidak sekali dua kali mereka saling melengkapi kalimat masing-masing.

bersama byungchan, ada tarikan yang semakin lama terasa semakin kuat. rasanya tidak mungkin menyebut byungchan sekadar teman saat tatapan mereka makin penuh arti, dan ada kata-kata dan ingin yang tidak bisa disuarakan. karena ada batas di antara mereka, batas yang harus mereka seberangi, tapi belum ada yang berani.

batas yang hanya bisa diruntuhkan oleh wooseok.

“byungchan...”

semuanya, dimulai di tempat ini.

“...aku enggak bisa ketemu sama kamu lagi.”

jadi sudah sepantasnya, kalau diakhiri di sini juga.

bila byungchan merasa terkejut dengan kata-katanya, maka tidak terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya. pria itu terlihat tenang, meskipun dengan kesedihan yang terpancar dari binernya. mungkin ia sudah bersiap dengan momen ini, saat wooseok pertama kali menyebutkan nama jinhyuk, di kali pertama mereka bertemu.

mungkin byungchan pun sadar kalau bagi wooseok, jinhyuk akan selalu menjadi pusat dunianya.

“maaf, byungchan. kamu… kamu luar biasa. bohong kalau aku bilang aku enggak tertarik sama kamu, kalau aku enggak merasakan apa-apa pas ketemu kamu,” ujar wooseok saat byungchan tidak berkata apa-apa. kali ini, gilirannya untuk mengisi hening di antara mereka. “karena ada, byungchan. sama kamu, aku sadar kenapa permasalahan pasangan jiwa ini bukanlah sesuatu yang sepele. kita belum lama ketemu, tapi aku tahu kalau kamu… melengkapi aku.”

byungchan mengangguk, mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan sedotan. “kalau aku boleh tahu… kenapa…”

wooseok pernah berpikir, suatu waktu. kalau jinhyuk dan byungchan memiliki banyak karakteristik yang serupa, meskipun mereka jelas berbeda. byungchan adalah riak dibanding dengan tenangnya jinhyuk. byungchan lebih impulsif, penuh dengan ide-ide yang liar namun menarik hati. mungkin karena pekerjaannya, mungkin juga karena itulah byungchan yang sesungguhnya.

tapi hangat mereka berdua sama. cara mereka mendahulukan orang lain dibanding diri mereka sendiri pun, sama.

mungkin bila situasinya lain, byungchan dan jinhyuk bisa berteman dengan satu sama lain. berbagi waktu dan tawa, saling membimbing dan mengajarkan. layaknya seungyoun dan sejin di kehidupan jinhyuk, wooseok pun bisa melihat angin baru yang seorang choi byungchan bisa bawa ke dalam dunia jinhyuk.

tapi tidak mungkin, di kehidupan ini.

“karena jinhyuk memilih aku,” jawab wooseok. “jinhyuk… memilih aku.”

pada akhirnya, keinginan wooseok yang paling mendalam adalah bagi seseorang untuk memilih dirinya. di antara semua pilihan, entah apa resikonya. ia sudah lama memutuskan kalau jinhyuk adalah bahagianya, dan lama mereka bersama membuatnya mengenal jinhyuk dengan amat sangat baik.

ia tahu, jinhyuk pasti pernah berpikir untuk melepas dirinya. karena wooseok hafal dengan prinsip jinhyuk yang patah karena dirinya, akan pentingnya pasangan jiwa dan bahagia yang tersembunyi di balik untaian kata di pergelangan tangan. jinhyuk, yang bisa saja melepas dirinya karena ingin wooseok merasakan apa yang ia anggap kebahagiaan sempurna.

tapi jinhyuk memilih untuk egois, dan memintanya tinggal. tanpa ikatan pasangan jiwa. tanpa tarikan dan kepastian yang sudah dituliskan dan merasuk ke dalam batin.

_ jinhyuk memilih dirinya. _

maka wooseok pun, memilih jinhyuk.

“kita bisa ada di sini karena ada sesuatu yang digariskan di antara kita, byungchan.” wooseok menarik lengan bajunya, memperlihatkan tanda pasangan jiwa miliknya. “aku separuh dari kamu, dan kamu separuh dari aku. bersama, kita pasti bahagia. sepenuhnya. seutuhnya.”

“tapi aku belajar kalau kebahagiaan itu tidak bisa ditakar seperti itu. bahagiaku dengan kamu, beda dengan bahagiaku dengan jinhyuk. aku yang punya rasa untuk memilih mana yang ingin aku pegang seumur hidup aku.”

“dan kakak memilih kak jinhyuk?”

wooseok mengangguk.

“meskipun kakak tahu kalau ini akan menyakitkan buat aku?”

bohong, kalau kata-kata byungchan tidak terasa menusuk. karena sakit ini bukan hanya dirasa oleh byungchan saja, tapi juga wooseok. yang akan berpisah dengan pasangan jiwa bukan hanya satu orang saja, tapi mereka berdua. seberapa inginnya wooseok untuk memiliki byungchan dalam hidupnya,  _ ia tidak bisa _ .

karena tidak adil bagi jinhyuk, yang sudah membuat keputusan dengan keyakinan yang absolut. wooseok pun, ingin memberikan sentimen yang serupa.

“meskipun aku tahu kalau aku akan menyakiti kamu,” balas wooseok. 

mungkin akan lebih baik bagi wooseok kalau byungchan melempar sumpah serapah dan kata-kata yang diliputi amarah kepadanya. mungkin juga, akan lebih baik kalau byungchan menangis dan meneriakkan rasa tidak terima. semua itu akan jauh lebih menenangkan bagi wooseok dibandingkan dengan senyum penuh kepasrahan yang sekarang menghiasi wajah byungchan.

yang ini, rasanya sakit sekali.

wooseok sekuat tenaga menahan air mata yang akan tumpah. tidak pantas ia menangis, saat ia sendiri yang membuat byungchan memiliki ekspresi seperti itu. “maaf, byungchan. aku tahu aku egois-”

“enggak apa-apa, kak. aku ngerti,” potong byungchan, akhirnya menyeruput minumannya. sedetik. dua detik. “aku penulis kak, jadi aku juga banyak mendengar cerita yang ada di dunia ini. tentang pasangan jiwa yang bahagia bersama. juga yang tidak pernah bertemu. yang terpisah. yang  _ berpisah _ .”

“aku tahu dunia enggak selalu seindah cerita,” lanjut byungchan sambil menyodorkan tisu ke arah wooseok yang air matanya mulai mengalir, tawa kecil mengiringi kata-katanya. “tapi mungkin selama bersama kakak ini, ada sebagian kecil dari diriku yang berharap kisahku berakhir bahagia.”

“byungchan-”

“bahagia ya, kak?” byungchan meraih tangan wooseok, membelainya lembut. “aku akan selalu mendoakan kakak dan kak jinhyuk. terima kasih ya kak, karena sudah pernah hadir di hidup aku. setidaknya hati aku tenang karena pasangan jiwa aku adalah orang sebaik dan sehebat kakak.”

“aku minta maaf, byungchan.”

byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya. “aku mungkin belum bisa memaafkan kakak sekarang, karena jujur, sakit rasanya, kak.” suara byungchan bergetar, meskipun tangisnya belum pecah. “tapi aku ngerti, kak, soal pilihan. aku juga enggak mau memaksa kakak untuk memilih aku saat hati kakak jelas bukan di sini. enggak adil untuk kita berdua. mungkin ada baiknya juga ini semua diselesaikan sekarang, saat aku belum betul-betul jatuh cinta sama kakak.” 

“jadi kak, bahagia ya? harus, karena semua ini kan sia-sia kalau kakak akhirnya enggak bahagia.” byungchan tertawa saat tangis wooseok semakin pecah. “jangan nangis kak, aku juga pasti akan bahagia kok.”

“janji, ya?”

“iya kak, pasti,” jawab byungchan mantap. pasangan jiwanya itu kemudian mendorong kursinya ke belakang sambil berdiri. jaketnya kembali dipakai, menutup tanda soulmate mereka, menghilangkannya dari pandangan wooseok. “untuk sekarang, aku minta izin untuk memaki kakak dalam hati, ya?”

tawa wooseok terdengar basah, tapi lepas.  _ anak ini, benar-benar.  _ “silahkan, lakukan sebebas-bebasnya.”

byungchan, seperti datangnya, pun kembali memunculkan kedua lesung pipinya. “goodbye?”

“goodbye, byungchan.”

petang itu, rasanya biasa.

yang tidak biasa adalah, fakta kalau wooseok baru saja membiarkan orang yang memegang separuh jiwanya pergi. rasanya sakit, luar biasa sakit, karena sekujur tubuhnya ingin meronta dan memintanya untuk kembali.

tapi wooseok sudah membuat pilihan.

dan baginya, inilah yang terbaik.

-

(“jinhyuk.” suara wooseok parau, wajahnya masih belum mau ia tunjukkan. tapi lengannya sekarang ia lingkarkan di pinggang jinhyuk, erat. 

“hm?”

“aku mau tinggal sama kamu.”

sungguh saat itu, sempurnalah kebahagiaan mereka berdua.)

\- 

wooseok membaringkan tubuhnya di atas pasir dengan mata terpejam dan tawa masih tersisa di bibirnya. jinhyuk memandang kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang bermandikan cahaya matahari. ujung hidung dan pundaknya sudah mulai memerah, dan mungkin sudah waktunya ia mengajak wooseok kembali masuk ke dalam villa. tapi wooseok di hadapannya sekarang terlihat terlalu indah, rasanya ia ingin memandangnya lamat-lamat.

“kamu cantik banget.” wooseok mengerjap mendengar komentar kekasihnya, sebelum kembali mengeluarkan tawa kecil. dibelainya pipi jinhyuk, meninggalkan jejak-jejak pasir yang langsung berusaha ia hapus. sedikit percuma, karena bukannya semakin bersih, wajah jinhyuk sekarang malah makin dipenuhi pasir.

“kayaknya kita udah harus balik dan mandi deh,” ujar wooseok akhirnya, menyerah. dikecupnya pipi dan bibir jinhyuk sekilas sebelum berdiri dan menarik kekasihnya itu untuk berdiri. “pasirnya di mana-mana ini bakal susah bersih gak sih?”

“ya udah nanti mandinya bareng aja, jadi bisa- ow!” jinhyuk mengusap-usap telapak tangannya yang dicubit oleh wooseok, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut. “jahat banget kamu sama pacar sendiri.”

“makanya jangan nyebelin.” wooseok memutar bola matanya melihat ekspresi jinhyuk, menarik tangan pria itu untuk menggandengnya kembali ke arah villa. “ayo balik, kita harus cepat siap-siap juga. reservasinya jam enam sore kan?”

mereka berdua sedang menghabiskan waktu di sebuah villa tepi pantai, jauh dari keramaian kota. jinhyuk yang baru saja memulai bisnis yang ia buka bersama seungyoun akhirnya bisa menyediakan satu minggu di tengah kesibukannya untuk mengajak wooseok merayakan empat tahun kebersamaan mereka dengan pemandangan yang berbeda dari biasanya. jadi, berbekal saran sejin dan perencanaan matang wooseok, jadilah mereka di sini.

jinhyuk tidak mengira bahwa ada suatu masa di mana dia bisa pergi ke luar negeri dan menempati sebuah villa besar yang berhadapan langsung ke arah pantai, dengan orang yang paling ia cinta menemaninya. mungkin inilah rasanya untuk sedikit demi sedikit mulai bisa meraih mimpi dan memiliki keberanian untuk mengejar apa yang ia inginkan.

“kamu mandi duluan aja seok.” jinhyuk melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air yang segera ia teguk sampai habis. “dandan yang ganteng, ya.”

wooseok mengerlingkan matanya. “harusnya aku yang ngomong begitu ke kamu, enggak sih?” balas wooseok, tidak membiarkan jinhyuk memberikan jawaban apa-apa sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

jinhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya gemas. kekasihnya itu, sungguh-sungguh. 

malam itu mereka habiskan dengan menikmati makan malam di restoran yang sudah mereka reservasi jauh-jauh hari. jaraknya bisa mereka tempuh dengan berjalan kaki dari villa, dengan menu makanan yang harus mereka lafalkan dengan patah-patah. namun semua pilihan mereka malam itu lezat adanya, dan jinhyuk menemukan bahwa wooseok tetap cantik meskipun hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin.

“baliknya bisa lewat pantai, kan? ayo kita lewat sana aja,” ajak jinhyuk saat mereka sudah keluar dari restoran, berbalut jaket untuk menghadapi udara laut yang dingin. lengannya dirangkul oleh wooseok, dan berdua mereka berjalan pelan. meninggalkan jejak tapak di atas pasir yang nantinya akan dihapus oleh sapuan air laut. tenang sekali, hari-hari yang mereka habiskan di sini. waktu terasa berjalan lambat, dengan suara debur ombak yang menjadi latar belakang keseharian mereka.

“jadi keinget kencan pertama kita dulu, ya?” ujar wooseok tiba-tiba, kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu jinhyuk. “kayak begini juga kan. makan malam, lalu kamu antar aku pulang jalan kaki.”

“masih nervous banget kita waktu itu ya.” 

“ya gimana, sebelum itu kita kan cuma pernah senyum-senyum aja di toko buku seungyoun.” semburat merah yang muncul di pipi wooseok diluminasi oleh cahaya bulan. “tapi tetap aja kamu berani ajak aku pacaran, habis itu cium-cium. padahal…”

_ padahal waktu itu, jinhyuk masih sedikit ragu karena mereka berdua bukanlah pasangan jiwa. _

rasanya aneh, mengingat suatu waktu ia pernah memegang penuh prinsip kalau pasangan jiwa adalah segalanya. meskipun cara pandangnya saat itu tidaklah aneh di tengah dunia yang manusianya lahir dengan tanda soulmate yang takkan pernah hilang hingga separuh jiwa mereka tidak lagi di dunia. terus dan terus terpatri, bahkan hilangnya pun meninggalkan bekas.

tapi lee jinhyuk yang sekarang sudah bertemu dengan kim wooseok dan mengalami banyak hal yang akhirnya membuat prinsip yang pernah ia pegang hancur.

lee jinhyuk yang sekarang sudah membuat pilihan.

“kalau aku ajak lagi yang lain, mau enggak, seok?”

“hm? ajak apa?”

yang terjadi kemudian rasanya seperti berjalan dengan lambat. jinhyuk tidak ingat apa yang mendorongnya untuk berlutut di hadapan wooseok, dan menggenggam tangan kiri kekasihnya. jinhyuk tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya untuk akhirnya mengeluarkan cincin yang selalu ia pindah-pindah lokasinya berbulan-bulan ini- dari saku celana ke jaket, tas dan dompet. wooseok terkesiap saat perhiasan itu muncul di jarak pandangnya, mata dan bibirnya membulat, satu tangannya bergerak untuk menutup mulutnya.

jinhyuk tidak tahu, apa yang mendorongnya malam itu. tapi, ia tahu ini;

empat tahun lalu, jinhyuk mengajak wooseok untuk mencoba menantang semesta.

dua tahun lalu, saat semesta memberikan perlawanan, jinhyuk meminta wooseok untuk memilihnya.

sekarang...

_ “kim wooseok, will you marry me?” _

...jinhyuk menawarkan selamanya yang pernah ia janjikan.

tangan wooseok di dalam genggamannya bergetar, dan jinhyuk menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengecup buku-buku jarinya. tangan ini, yang selalu membelainya lembut, memberinya kekuatan. meraihnya, dan tidak melepaskannya.

tangan ini, dan empunya, yang ingin jinhyuk lindungi dan cintai seumur hidupnya.

“aku pernah bilang kalau aku enggak main-main soal kamu.” jinhyuk menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap wooseok yang sekarang tersenyum amat lebar. “kalau aku enggak akan bisa, karena pikiran dan hati aku penuh sama kamu. kata-kata aku waktu itu jujur, bahkan sampai sekarang pun rasanya masih sama.”

“kim wooseok, aku mau mencoba semuanya sama kamu. sampai kita tua, selama yang kita bisa. aku mau tinggal di rumah dengan halaman yang luas, pelihara kucing yang kelakuannya mirip kamu,” tawa kecil lepas dari bibir wooseok, yang diikuti oleh jinhyuk, ”membangun keluarga, menghadapi naik turunnya hidup ini sama kamu. tapi itu pun, kalau kamu juga mau.”

dulu, dulu sekali, jinhyuk memulai semua ini di tengah ketidakpastian prinsip yang dibolak-balikkan, di ambang ingin dan kenyataan. wooseok hadir dalam hidupnya, dengan segala dalam dirinya yang melengkapi jinhyuk. meskipun mereka tidak dituliskan untuk bersama.

bahkan di pertengahan pun masih sama, rasa ragunya. pergejolakan yang ia alami saat wooseok bertemu byungchan, rasa bersalahnya setiap kali ia melihat kalimat yang tertulis di pergelangan tangan wooseok, nyata dan pekat. butuh waktu sampai luka yang menganga di antara mereka perlahan-lahan tertutup dan sembuh, hingga kini mereka bisa melihat kembali saat itu sambil tersenyum.

momen ini bukanlah sebuah akhir bagi jinhyuk, tapi mungkin ini adalah puncaknya. bentuk janjinya pada wooseok, sebuah tanda yang bisa ia berikan kepada kekasihnya kalau ia adalah milik wooseok, seutuhnya. 

“jinhyuk,” mulai wooseok, membawa perhatian jinhyuk kembali. mata bertemu mata, senyum di hadapan senyum. “kita berdua tahu apa yang kita relakan sampai kita bisa ada di sini sekarang. apa yang harus kita lepas untuk bisa bersama. aku bisa melakukan semua itu karena kamu, jinhyuk.”

wooseok perlahan menariknya berdiri, yang segera jinhyuk turuti. “kamu pernah bilang kalau kamu memilih aku, begitu juga aku memilih kamu. sekarang, dan selamanya, pilihan aku juga akan tetap selalu sama. karena pikiran dan hati aku juga penuhnya ya sama kamu.”

mendengar perkataan wooseok, rasanya seluruh tensi dalam tubuh jinhyuk luruh sepenuhnya. lututnya, yang dipakai untuk berlutut untuk waktu yang dirasa cukup lama, rasanya lemas. hari-hari yang ia habiskan bersama wooseok selama ini selalu membahagiakan, dan selama ini ia merasa ia tidak akan bisa merasa lebih bahagia lagi. tapi ternyata ia salah.

“jadi, kamu mau nikah sama aku?”

sekali lagi, seperti bertahun-tahun lalu, jawabannya datang dalam bentuk wooseok yang menariknya mendekat.

dan seperti saat itu pun, jaraknya mereka kikis. bersama.

\- 

(di semesta lain, lee jinhyuk mengucapkan kata perpisahan kepada kim wooseok, melepasnya agar wooseok mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang ia anggap jauh lebih sempurna. 

di semesta itu pula, lee jinhyuk bertemu dengan kim yohan di depan kedai kebab, dan kemudian saling bertukar kata yang akan memulai kebersamaan mereka yang sudah ditulis dengan rapi oleh takdir.

kim wooseok dan lee jinhyuk bahagia. sepenuhnya. meskipun tidak bersama.

di semesta ini, saat kim yohan berdiri di depan kedai kebab yang sama, lee jinhyuk sedang berlutut di hadapan kim wooseok dan mengajak kekasihnya untuk saling mengisi hidup masing-masing selamanya. dengan tanda baru yang hanya milik mereka berdua.

di semesta ini, jinhyuk membuat pilihan, dan meskipun sampai akhir hayatnya ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan pasangan jiwanya, jinhyuk tidak pernah menyesal.

karena wooseok adalah pilihan terbaik yang pernah ia buat seumur hidupnya, dengan cinta yang tergurat di seluruh kulitnya, meskipun tak kasat mata.

dan di semesta ini pun mereka berdua bahagia. bersama. selamanya.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iya jadi akhirnya alternate ending ini tayang juga, setelah direncanakan dari awal aku tulis au ini :D 
> 
> took longer than i thought, but i hope all of you who love this universe of mine will also love this alternate as well.
> 
> terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang udah baca sampai akhir, and as always special thanks to [cala](https://twitter.com/chanzino) for alpha-ing my baby :')
> 
> with love,  
> mj

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to [cala](https://twitter.com/chanzino) yang udah dengan sabar alpha reading dan mengingatkan aku kalau harus beresin ini dulu sebelum memulai yang lain.
> 
> and also thank you, who click on this fic and read it. i really hope you enjoy this child of mine :)


End file.
